Meurtre à Hollywood
by cyberpopsy
Summary: il y a du grabuge au pays du glamour, l'agent Mars enquête...
1. Chapter 1

**Meurtre à Hollywood**

Verra Moon était une jeune fille comme les autres, son rêve était de devenir vétérinaire, son destin était tout tracé, mais le 3 octobre 2011 l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie Léa Jones à tout remis en question…

L'image se fixât, dans la salle de réunion le directeur Williams avait le visage fermé :

Williams : Mademoiselle Keira Marchette a été assassinée cette nuit ! L'interprète de Verra Moon n'avait reçu aucune menace, ne se droguait pas, elle avait une vie saine, le pays est en deuil ce matin ! Cette jeune fille avait 28 ans et était la coqueluche des ados ! Autan vous dire que les journalistes sont sur le pied de guerre ! Il nous faut des résultats !

Perdu au milieu des costumes sombres, l'agent Mars écoutait le discourt du directeur, elle se tournât vers son coéquipier qui la regardait avec un sourire enfantin :

Veronica : Joe ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Joe : tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Veronica : quoi ?

Joe : la victime ! Elle te ressemble !

Veronica : blonde aux yeux bleus ! Nous sommes nombreuse dans ce cas !

Joe : ouais mais y'a quelque chose de plus !

Veronica : arrête donc tes idioties et bouge on va sur les lieux du crime !

La salle s'était vidée d'un coup, Veronica s'approchât du directeur :

Williams : agent Mars ! Je compte sur votre sens du travail bien fais ! Cette affaire ne sens pas bon ! Et la direction exige un coupable !

Veronica : nous ferons notre travail Monsieur !

Suivit par Joe, l'agent Mars prit la direction de la villa de Keira Marchette, les camionnettes de toutes les grandes chaînes de télé étaient là, des agents en uniforme écartèrent les journalistes :

Veronica voix off : la meute existée par l'odeur du sang !

Joe garât la voiture devant l'immense villa, dans un style moderne la battisse surplombait les collines d'Hollywood, l'agent Marques observait admiratif le paysage sous le soleil de la Californie une belle journée de juin s'annonçait :

Veronica : Joe ! On a du boulot !

Joe : ho désolé !

La jeune femme était déjà à la porte :

Joe : pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

Veronica : je veux régler cette histoire vite fais bien fais !

Joe : comme je te connais tu ne sais même pas qui était Keira Marchette !

Veronica : pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un extraterrestre en l'ignorant ?

Joe : parce que s'est la star du moment ! Sa série télé a, ou plutôt avait le vent en poupe ! Une ado détective qui mène la vie dure au méchant !

Veronica : waouh ! Quelle histoire !

Joe : ce que tu peux être rabat joie Mars !

Veronica : oui ! Je suis comme ça ! Alors, notre victime, Miss Keira Marchette a été retrouvée morte ce matin par sa gouvernante. Son meurtrier s'est introduit par effraction chez elle hier soir.

Joe : d'après les premiers éléments le meurtrier l'a gardé en vie toute la nuit pour finalement la poignarder une bonne douzaine de fois.

Veronica : je sens que ça va me plaire tout ça !

Le duo arrivât dans la chambre, le légiste terminait ses constatations, le docteur Polok adressât un sourire charmeur à la blonde :

Polok : Veronica Mars ! Tu es sur l'affaire ?

Veronica : John ! Alors ?

Polok : toujours aussi directe !

Veronica : tu me connais !

Le médecin terminait ses prélèvements en abusant de son sourire sur à la jolie blonde, elle lui rendit une risette en lui faisant comprendre son agacement.

L'actrice était sur son lit maculé d'hémoglobine, couché sur le dos ses vêtements avaient été arrachés, des éclaboussures de sang avaient giclées partout dans la pièce, l'expression de douleur de son visage donnait des frissons d'horreurs à toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient depuis l'arrivé des équipes de scientifique.

Le légiste prit une expression plus sérieuse :

Polok : alors ! Miss Marchette a été assassiné vers 5h ce matin ! Son meurtrier s'est amusé à la torturer une bonne partie de la nuit, elle a reçut des décharges de Taser.

l'agent Mars eut un hoquet de surprise :

Veronica : de Taser ?

Polok : ouais! Ça et des brûlures faites avec un chalumeau portatif !

Veronica : charmant ! Elle a été violée ?

Polok : non ! Mais la mise en scène le fait penser alors je pourrais te confirmer ça après l'autopsie.

Veronica : ok, bon appelles-nous pour l'autopsie !

Polok : avec plaisir agent Mars.

Le corps fut emballé dans une housse, le brancard l'emmenait vers le fourgon de la morgue les fédéraux continuaient d'inspecter la maison, quand une voix grondât suivit par des bruits de bagarre, Veronica arrivât en courant et se retrouva devant Dick Casablancas entre deux agent de police en uniforme.

Le surfeur blond avait changé dans un costume beige il avait l'air bouleversé :

Dick : Veronica ?

Veronica : Dick ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Dick : toi qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Elle lui présentât sa plaque toute reluisante :

Veronica : agent Fédéral ! J'enquête sur … le meurtre de…

Dick : Keira ! Elle s'appelait Keira ! S'était ma petite amie !

Veronica : ho ! Je suis désolé Dick ! Ne reste pas la !

Elle lui prit le bras pour le faire entrer dans la villa, Dick était sous le choc, il fixait sa tasse à café depuis un moment quand Veronica refit son apparition :

Veronica : ça va un peu mieux ?

Dick : ça ira ! Pose moi tes questions qu'on en finisse !

Veronica : je peux appeler quelqu'un pour toi ?

Dick : Logan arrive ! Je l'ai appelé !

Un silence s'installa, le blond n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, il regardât l'agent fédéral qui avait perdu sa belle assurance :

Dick : ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! Logan et toi je veux dire !

Veronica : un moment oui !

Dick : je ne savais qui appeler d'autre !

Veronica : ho ce n'est pas grave ! Alors dit moi la victime et toi vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

Dick : Keira !

Veronica : oui désolé ! Donc Keira et toi ?

Dick : depuis 4 ans, on s'est rencontré sur le tournage de la série!

Veronica : oh oui Mac m'a raconté que tu étais devenu acteur!

Dick : Mac ! Elle va bien ?

Veronica : bien ! Très bien !

Une lueur étrange avait brillé une seconde dans les yeux du surfeur, Mac et lui avait eu une histoire quelque mois après leur sorties de Hearst, Veronica sourit en constatant de Mac semblait bien avoir laissé sa marque dans le cœur du grand Dick :

Veronica : donc Keira et toi ne viviez pas ensemble ?

Dick : non ! Keira voulait garder son indépendance !

Veronica : il me faudra une liste de ses amis et ennemis, ainsi que son emploi du temps des 2 dernières semaines, tu peux me dire à qui je dois demander ça ?

Dick : son assistante ! Jena ! Je te donnerai son numéro.

Joe entrât suivit par Logan arborant une expression dure et froide :

Dick : Logan c'est Keira, on l'a…

Veronica: elle a été assassinée.

Logan : V ! Mais qu'est ce que…

Veronica : je suis agent fédéral c'est nous qui allons prendre l'enquête en main.

Logan : d'accord. Je peux ramener Dick ? Où tu dois encore le cuisiner ?

Veronica : non on a terminé. bien entendu je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter la ville.

Logan : bien entendu ! Agent Mars !

Logan était légèrement agressif, ce qui ne surpris pas Veronica, elle et lui ne s'était pas revu depuis 10 ans, elle n'était pas rentrée à Neptune après son stage et ne lui avait pas parler depuis.

Le jeune homme prit son ami par le bras et ils quittèrent la villa sans un mot de plus, Joe n'avait rien perdu de la scène et se posait beaucoup de question, d'un regard Veronica lui fit comprendre qu'il ne saurait rien.

Le docteur Polok sortait de son bureau quand il entendit le claquement des talons de son agent spécial préféré, elle lui sourit :

Veronica : alors ?

Polok : comme je l'ai dis elle a été torturée et sa mort est le résultat des 25 coups de couteau que l'assassin lui a infligé !

Veronica : pas d'ADN ?

Polok : non !

Veronica : d'accord ! Merci John !

Elle repartit rapidement, abandonnant sur place Joe, cette affaire ne s'annonçait décidément pas bien.

En fin de journée, Veronica était dépitée, l'assassin n'avait rien laissé de son passage, pas une empreinte, pas une goûte de salive ou de sang, l'enquête piétinait alors que la presse continuait de relater les faits en boucle.

Elle allait rentrer quand Joe l'a rattrapa :

Joe : désolé V ! Mais on a une autre victime !

Veronica : qui ?

Joe : Philippe Flack !

Veronica : et en quoi ce meurtre est lié au notre ?

Joe : Philippe Flack est un acteur ! Il jouait le rôle du père de notre victime !

Veronica : ho ! Alors je sens que cette histoire est loin d'être réglée !

Ils arrivèrent devant une autre villa, la nuit était tombée, un camion de pompier et plusieurs voitures de patrouille bouchaient toute la rue, Veronica rejoignit le chef des pompiers :

Veronica : qu'avons-nous là, Chef ?

Chef : la victime à été brûlé vive dans un congélateur.

Veronica : un congélateur ?

Chef : oui Mademoiselle, la famille elle a été assassinée d'une balle dans la tête ! La femme et leurs 2 enfants ! 5 et 8 ans !

L'homme malgré son expérience du feu et de ses ravages semblait choqué par la découverte qu'il avait fait, la jeune femme lui adressât un petit sourire de compassion :

Veronica : merci !

Joe : alors ?

Veronica : je crois que nous allons mettre tous les acteurs de la série sous surveillance.

Joe : ok ! Je m'en occupe !

Veronica : arrange moi un rendez vous avec les producteurs du programme.

L'homme approuva et repartit, Veronica attendit le légiste.

Veronica voix off : sympa comme petite soirée ! Cette histoire me semble beaucoup trop familière. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut jouer avec moi… mais la question est, pourquoi ?

le lendemain,

Il était midi, Joe et Veronica se présentèrent à l'entrée des studios Caramax, une secrétaire les annonça, les agents fédéraux furent introduit dans une salle de réunion donnant sur les décors d'une rue de la ville de Mercuria, Veronica sourit nostalgique d'une époque lointaine :

Joe : hey pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Veronica : ça me rappelle Neptune.

Joe : ta ville natale ?

Elle allait lui répondre quand Logan accompagné d'une jeune femme rousse passât la porte :

Logan : agent Mars !

Veronica : Monsieur Echolls ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Femme : bonjour, Je suis Maggy Lawrence l'avocate de Monsieur Echolls créateur et scénariste du show Verra Moon.

Veronica : créateur hein ! Je me disais aussi...

Logan : tu te disais quoi Mars ?

Veronica : non rien ! Laisse tomber Echolls. Nous sommes la parce à priori un fou assassine les membres de votre casting.

Logan : oui, nous avions compris la situation.

Joe : ouais. Et donc nous avons prit la décision de mettre toutes les personnes concernées sous protection policière.

Logan : et après ? On attend que le malade qui s'est mit en tête de tuer mon équipe se pointe ?

Veronica : avez-vous reçu des menaces ou des courriers étranges ?

Maggy : nous recevons chaque jour 200 ou 300 lettres ou paquets ! Dans le tas il y a toujours des fous furieux !

Veronica : nous allons devoir emporter tous ce que vous avez reçu depuis 2 semaines.

Logan : Maggy fera le nécessaire.

Le scénariste très énervé repartit brusquement, abasourdit la rouquine proposa une visite des décors. Veronica se sentait comme chez elle au milieu des répliques de salle de classe ou d'une cafétéria vaguement familière, en remontant dans leur voiture son partenaire souriait malicieusement :

Joe : alors tu le connais bien ce Logan Echolls ?

Veronica : oui... On est sortit ensemble au lycée. Voila t'es content ?

Joe : un ex ! Hou lala je sens que je vais bien me marrer moi...

Veronica : s'était il y a longtemps !

Joe : ouais mais il a l'air d'avoir la rage contre toi ! lui aurais-tu brisé le cœur ?

Veronica : arrête !

De retour à leurs bureaux Veronica regardait les photos des lieux des crimes, l'assassin n'avait rien laissé au hasard…

Elle s'était assoupie quand le téléphone la fit sursauter :

Veronica : agent Mars.

Voix : bonsoir Veronica !

Veronica : qui êtes vous ?

Voix : je suis celui que tu cherches Veronica !

Veronica : que me voulez-vous ?

Voix : toi ! J'admire ton travail depuis longtemps. Et je me suis décidé à remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar de ta petite vie trop tranquille !

Veronica : que dois-je comprendre ?

Voix : être le gentil toutou du directeur Williams ! Allons Veronica ! Ça ne te manque pas d'être seul contre tous…être celle qui mieux que tous les autre connaît la vérité et la révèle… être le héros ?

Veronica : qu'est ce que vous croyez savoir de moi ?

Voix : tout ! Je sais tout de toi Veronica ! Tu le comprendras bientôt !

Il avait raccroché juste avant d'être localisé, Joe passât la porte avec des gobelets de café fumant :

Joe : on a une autre victime !

Veronica : un des acteurs ?

Joe : oui le meilleur ami de Verra ! Alphonse !

Veronica : merde !

Encore une villa hollywoodienne, Karlos Perez avait été retrouvé par sa fiancé en sous vêtement attaché à une chaise un collier électrifié autour du cou :

Polok : il a été électrocuté.

Veronica : ce malade commence à m'énerver !

Polok : alors Veronica, le vilain veut jouer avec toi parait-il?

Veronica : on dirait bien, mais pourquoi ?

Joe :ouais, pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi ton ex et sa série télé sont impliqués là-dedans ?

Veronica : bonne question !

Une petite voiture de sport rouge se garât devant la maison pleine de flics, Logan bondit comme un diable de sa boite :

Logan : Veronica j'ai besoin de te parler !

Veronica : je suis désolé pour… ton ami !

Logan : merci ! Mais je veux te parler d'autre chose !

Veronica : que ce passe-t-il ?

Logan : j'ai reçu ça !

Il sortit de sa voiture un carton contenant un cœur ensanglanté :

Veronica : tu as reçu ça quand ?

Logan : s'était devant ma porte ! Il avait un mot avec !

Il sortit de sa poche une carte banale avec des oursons amoureux se faisant un bisou, mais à l'intérieur écrit avec du sang :

_Elle est de retour._

_Les vraies histoires d'amour de finissent jamais !_

_Avec les compliments de cupidon._

Veronica : mais où veut-il en venir ce malade ! Logan je vais te faire raccompagner et te mettre sous surveillance.

Logan : tu crois qu'il veut quoi ?

Veronica : je ne sais pas encore...


	2. Chapter 2

Le scénariste fut raccompagné et mit sous bonne garde, Veronica était nerveuse :

Veronica voix off : alors récapitulons. Nous avons au total 7 victimes, d'après le témoignage de la femme de ménage, la famille ne devait pas être à la maison, ils ont juste été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

Tous les acteurs eux ont étés assassinés selon des modes opératoires différents. La torture au taser, des coups de couteau, le feu, l'électrocution, ou veux tu en venir Cupidon?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensé au beau milieu du salon à deux pas du cadavre quand Joe l'appelât :

Veronica : alors toujours pas de trace ?

Joe : même pas une empreinte de pas. Rien on dirait un fantôme.

Veronica : il va bien finir par se trahir.

Un appel les ramenât au bureau malgré l'heure, un paquet avait été livré à l'attention de l'agent spécial Mars, ils attendaient que l'équipe de déminage inspecte la boite.

Le chef fit un geste de la main pour signaler qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, Veronica enfila ses gants et ouvrit précautionneusement son présent, au milieu du papier d'emballage quelques cheveux châtain dépassaient, la jeune femme comprit que Cupidon n'avait décidément rien d'un tueur ordinaire.

Joe l'aidât à sortir une tête sanguinolente, tous les agents présents étaient muet d'émotion, la jeune femme fixait ce visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en y regardant de plus près elle vu quelque chose dépassant de la bouche, lentement elle extrait une petite enveloppe emballé dans une pochette de plastique :

Joe : un petit mot de ton copain !

Veronica lui fit une légère moue et continuait de dépiauter le nouveau message :

_Pour la mante-religieuse de mon cœur._

_Repaît toi de sa jolie cervelle._

_Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt._

_Bien à toi Cupidon._

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la tête, ne comprenant pas :

Joe : il te prend pour elle.

Veronica : il me prend pour qui ?

Joe : Verra Moon ! C'est son petit copain ! L'acteur Jérémy Sullivan !

Veronica : encore mais je les croyais sous protection !

Joe : il l'a refusé .

Veronica : je parierai que c'est son cœur que Logan a reçu.

Joe : le labo nous le dira bientôt.

Veronica : Joe je voudrais que tu me trouve les DVD de cette série. Et puis tout ce que tu peux sur tout le petit monde qui gravite autour.

Joe : même sur ton ex?

Veronica : oui aussi. Bon je rentre ont m'attend !

Joe : fait gaffe à toi V Cupidon t'a à l'œil...

Elle s'éloignait avec un petit sourire

voix off : Cupidon... Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je vais te trouver crois moi !

Le lendemain matin la salle de réunion était pleine, Joe fit signe à sa partenaire :

Veronica : tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Joe : oui madame ! Sur ton bureau, hey t'as une sale tête.

Veronica : Merci Joe. Toujours aussi gentleman !

Joe : tu me connais !

Ils écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite et repartirent sur la nouvelle scène de crime, Jérémy Sullivan avait été attaché pieds et poings liés à son lit :

Joe : notre cher Cupidon a du l'assommer dans l'allée du garage, puis l'a traîner jusque dans la chambre, pour étouffer les cris il a mit la musique à fond les voisins nous ont confirmé avoir entendu de la musique vers 19h hier soir .

Veronica : pourquoi ils n'ont pas appelé la police ?

Joe : le jeune Jérémy avait pour habitude de faire beaucoup de bruit. Tu connais la musique à force de trop cirer au loup…

Veronica : ok et alors continu...

Joe : donc vers 19h, la victime reprend conscience on le sais parce qu'il y a des traces qui dise qu'il s'est débattu pendant que Cupidon lui découpait la cage thoracique. À vif ! Lui arrache le cœur ! Et la il devient vraiment audacieux, il part livrer le paquet à ton copain. Et il revient pour découper la tête et la livrer au bureau.

Veronica : il est gonfler notre malade ! Mais comment tu sais qu'il a procédé de cette façon ?

Joe : la maison est équipé de cameras à l'entrée. Il a du surveiller les lieux un bon moment parce qu'a aucun moment on ne vois son visage. Je te les montrerais !

Veronica : il est malin...

Joe : mais pourquoi il t'identifie au personnage de la série ?

Veronica : je ne sais pas . Joe, on en est où avec la vérification des alibis des amis et collègue ?

Joe : ils sont tous clean. Sauf le petit copain de Keira.

Veronica : Dick ?

Joe : oui ! Dick is Dick !

Veronica : qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Joe : Dick is Dick ! Tu ne connais pas le sitcom ?

Veronica : Dick Casablancas est le héros d'un sitcom ?

Joe : bah oui ! Je ne l'ai pas reconnu hier dans son costar ! Dans la série il porte plutôt des chemise hawaiienne ou des t-shirt à message...

Veronica : tu m'en diras tant !

Le jeune agent regardait Veronica en souriant, elle semblait moqueuse et énigmatique comme souvent, ils faisaient équipe depuis l'académie, il savait que la jeune femme avait toujours un tour d'avance sur lui comme sur tout le monde, et il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait encore comme surprise.

Logan faisait les 100 pas dans sa cuisine, sa gouvernante lui annonça la visite de Dick le surfeur blond traînait sa triste mine, il caressât la tête du chien qui lui faisait la fête comme à chacune de ses visites :

Dick : j'ai appris pour les autres. Ça va ?

Logan : ouais. Mais … et toi comment vas-tu ?

Dick : ho tu me connais. Dick le survivant. Keira me manque mais… enfin alors et toi avec Mars ?

Logan : quoi ?

Dick : bah je ne sais pas, mais tu l'as revu pour la première fois en 10 ans et ça ne te fait rien ?

Logan : absolument rien !

Le brun était tendu, alors le blond n'insista pas vraiment :

Dick : d'accord !

Le portable de Logan interrompit Dick, il observât son meilleur ami fixer le nom qui clignotait, il soufflât et fini par décrocher, son invité s'amusait de le voir répondre avec des hum ou et des grognements, quand :

Logan : comment ça ? Mais où ? Ho mon dieu ! Ok je suis chez moi je t'attend !

Le jeune homme était pâle ses mains tremblaient :

Dick : hey s'était qui ?

Logan : Veronica !

Dick : et ?

Logan : hier soir le tueur m'a déposé un cœur !

Dick : et ?

Logan : s'était le cœur de Jérémy !

Dick : mais je croyais que l'équipe devait être protégé !

Logan : il a refusé ! Tu le connais un vrai dur ! Il avait un tournage pour sa série sur un vampire détective privé et…. Ils ont retrouvé son cadavre chez lui ce matin.

Dick : une victime de plus.

Logan : on lui a arraché le cœur...

Le carillon de la porte les sortit de leur léthargie, l'agent Mars et son acolyte s'installèrent au bar :

Veronica : je suis vraiment désolé pour Jérémy Sullivan.

Logan : merci encore...

Le molosse de Logan descendit les escaliers pour renifler les nouveaux arrivant, il posât sa tête sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui lui caressât le crâne, son maître observait la scène amère, Veronica lui adressât un petit sourire, mais lui reprit sur un ton sec :

Logan : Mais quand envisages-tu de lui mettre la main dessus à ce taré !

Veronica hésitât à lui répondre sur le même ton et puis décidât de ne pas encourager sa haine en répondant calmement :

Veronica : j'y travaille. Une équipe étudie le courrier, mais je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée sur qui pourrais vouloir mettre un terme à ta série? Tu as des ennemis ?

Il eu un silence étrange, Logan et Veronica s'affrontaient du regard pendant que Joe et Dick observaient amusés :

Logan : non je n'ai pas d'ennemis !

Elle ne le croyais pas et son expression rappela à son ex une époque qu'il croyais lointaine :

Veronica : aucun ! Tu es sur ?

Il levât les yeux au ciel ne cachant pas son agacement :

Logan : oui !

Veronica : tu n'as pas eu d'accrochage avec personne… récemment ?

Logan : pas depuis 10 ans !

Veronica : d'accord !

Les deux ex amants se faisaient face, le grand blond voulu calmer le jeu :

Dick : hey V. Pourquoi tu penses que s'est à Logan que le tueur en veut ?

Veronica : il lui a fais un cadeau...

Dick : ha oui le cœur de Jérémy.

Veronica : avec une carte...Elle est de retour. Les vraies histoires d'amour de finissent jamais. Avec les compliments de cupidon_._

Dick : Cupidon ?

Veronica : oui ! Alors et toi Dick ça ne te fais penser à rien ?

La jeune femme continuait de fixer Logan, Dick réfléchit et commença à rire nerveusement :

Logan : pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Dick : Jérémy ! S'étais toi !

Logan : mais de quoi tu parles ?

Dick : arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Jérémy s'était le petit copain de Verra ! Lony ! Lony Evans ! Le petit copain fou amoureux d'une mante-religieuse qui aimait lui arracher le cœur !

Les deux autre le regardaient atterré :

Dick : vous faites le rapprochement maintenant ?

La jeune femme changeât brusquement de couleur, Joe jusque là spectateur intervint :

Joe : ça explique que la tête ait été livrée pour toi au bureau !

Logan : pardon ?

Joe : le tueur a livré la tête de Jérémy à Veronica.

Logan reporta alors son regard sur la jeune femme, qui changeât de sujet pour faire diversion :

Veronica : Dick où étais-tu la nuit de l'assassinat de Keira ?

Dick : chez moi. Comme je l'ai dis à tes collègues !

Veronica : personne ne peut en témoigner ?

Logan s'agitait de plus en plus et ne put se retenir :

Logan : parce que tu le soupçonnes ?

Veronica : non !

Dick : heu et si on reprenait plus calmement !

Dick s'était placé entre eux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami qui réagit en haussant le ton encore un peu plus :

Logan : quoi ? Je suis très calme !

Le blond levât les mains devant lui pour tenter de l'apaiser :

Dick : d'accord. Veronica qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Veronica : je repart au bureau. Vous restez chez vous. Une voiture de police vous garde et si il y a quoi que ce soit…

Logan : on appel de FBI ! Génial !

La jeune femme repartit avec Joe sur les talons, une fois la portière claqué elle ne put retenir un cris de rage, son coéquipier la regardait sans comprendre :

Veronica : il m'agace !

Joe : je l'avais remarqué ! Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ?

Veronica : rentrons au bureau et je te dirai tout ! ça te va ?

Joe : ho oui !

Dans la cuisine Dick se tournât vers son meilleur ami encore sur les nerfs :

Dick : tu sais là je crois tu as un problème avec V !

Logan : je n'ai aucun problème !

Dick : ha oui ! dit moi tu ne serais pas…

Logan : ne termine pas ta phrase ! Non ! Elle m'énerve ! Non mais tu l'as vue ! Elle se prend pour une super détective alors qu'un malade décime tout mon casting et elle ….elle…

Dick : fait son job !

Logan : tu es de quel coté toi ?

Dick : le tien ! Mais avoue que tu n'as pas à la traiter comme ton ennemi ! Et puis tu pourrais peut être.. Retenter ta chance ! Elle et toi…

Logan : ho non ! Et puis depuis quand tu veux me caser ?

Dick : tu travailles, tu travailles ! Depuis 5 ans au dirai un zombie ! Les seules fois où je t'ai vue avec une étincelle de vie dans les yeux s'était en travaillant sur ta série ! Et quand … V est revenue...

Logan : elle n'est pas libre de toute façon !

Dick : ha elle t'a jeté... Ça explique tout !

Logan : pas du tout ! Elle porte une alliance !


	3. Chapter 3

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine rutilante :

Dick : elle est mariée ?

Logan : oui !

Dick : avec qui ?

Logan : j'en sais rien Dick !

Dick : tu crois qu'elle est encore avec…

Logan : non ! Arrête avec tes questions !

Dick : mais… et puis depuis quand les femmes mariées ça te fais peur ?

Logan : on ne parle pas de n'importe quelle femme !

Logan n'était vraiment plus lui-même, la tête basse il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau abandonnât son ami avec le chien, le blond et l'animal se regardaient :

Dick : bah oui ! Mon vieux elle le rend dingue !

Le chien approuva d'un aboiement bref.

De son coté Veronica avait raconté les grandes lignes de son histoire Neptunienne :

Joe : donc le tueur te connais vraiment !

Veronica : oui mais pourquoi il s'en prend aux acteurs de la série ?

Joe : il s'en prend d'abord à vos représentation et ensuite…

Veronica : en suite ce sera nous ! Je crois que nous avons la même idée Joe.

Joe : à ton avis qui sera le prochain ?

Veronica : réfléchissons…

Keira Marchette alias Verra Moon = Moi

Philippe Flack alias Kevin Moon = Mon père

Karlos Perez alias Alphonse Wills = Wallace

Jeremy Sullivan Alias Loni Evans = Logan

Veronica: la meilleure hypothèse serait qu'il tue Mac. Enfin…

Joe : Mac ? Ha oui Morgan Philips le petit génie de l'informatique.

Veronica : Joe où trouves-tu le temps de tant regarder la télé ?

Joe : je suis insomniaque !

Ils partirent donc rejoindre les agents en charge de la protection de Lee Macpherson l'interprète de Morgan.

Mais Cupidon ne vint pas de la nuit, épuisée Veronica rentra chez elle au petit matin, elle fut accueillit par son chat un beau matou blanc avec juste le bout de la patte avant droite noire :

Veronica : Salut toi ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Le minou lui répondit par un miaou et se dirigeât vers sa gamelle, elle lui sortit un sachet de croquette avant d'aller oublier sa mauvaise nuit sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

En sortant de la salle de bains elle avait revêtu un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt, elle mit un des DVD dans le lecteur et s'étalât sur le canapé, son chat la rejoignit en s'installant sur ses genoux :

Veronica : alors toi aussi tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble ma vie dans le miroir magique de la télévision?

Son chat la regardait comme si il comprenait elle lui sourit :

Veronica : alors voyons comment Logan Echolls s'est débrouillé pour faire de ma triste vie un phénomène télévisuel !

Sur l'écran défilait le générique : We use to be friend….

Veronica : hey j'aime bien cette chanson !

A la fin du premier épisode :

Veronica voix off : je ne suis pas aussi …. Acide? Ni aussi tranchante?

Elle fixât son chat qui sauta en miaulant comme si il se moquait d'elle.

A la fin de la journée elle avait visionnée toute la première saison, Veronica s'était prise au jeu et quand le générique de fin retentit :

Veronica : mais qui est derrière la porte bon sang ?

Elle souriait toute seule au milieu de son salon :

Veronica: idiote tu le sais qui est derrière cette fichu porte !

Elle continuât son rattrapage télévisuel, et vers 20 h elle retrouvât son partenaire au bureau :

Joe : alors que pense tu de ton alter ego Verra ?

Veronica : je suis vraiment…

Joe : acide? Tranchante ? Espiègle ? Oui tu es tout ça V ! Avec du recule j'aurai du le savoir ! Tu es Verra ! Où plutôt Veronica Mars est Verra Moon !

Veronica : ok ! Bon alors toujours pas de nouvelle de notre Cupidon ?

Joe : non ! Il doit se reposer... Il nous a déjà gâté, il doit prendre du repos !

Veronica : du repos où il nous prépare autre chose...

Joe : en attendant le labo a confirmé que le cœur était bien celui de Jeremy Sullivan.

Veronica : et ? Autre chose ?

Joe : oui Madame ! Notre cher Cupidon a laissé quelque chose ! Un cheveu !

Veronica : ha ! dit moi qu'il est déjà fiché...

Joe : non ! S'était un cheveu synthétique !

Veronica : une perruque ?

Joe : oui mais une perruque bien particulière ! Fabriqué dans une seule boutique en ville. Tu m'accompagneras demain ?

Veronica : ho que oui.

Le lendemain matin Veronica reprit la direction des studios Caramax.

Pour calmer les journalistes, une conférence de presse devait avoir lieu, Logan faisait les 100 pas devant les fenêtres de son bureau en voyant la voiture du FBI se garer, il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas là, mais Veronica lui sourit en l'apercevant, il se contenta d'un léger coup de tête.

Veronica voix off : décidément, il va vraiment falloir que je pense à lui dire 2 mots !

Maggy la rouquine les accueillit froidement, les reporters s'étaient tous rassemblés dans une salle de réunion, après avoir dit quelques mots pour les victimes du fou, Logan lança un appel au tueur :

Logan : je ne sais qui vous êtes ni pourquoi vous faites ça, mais je vous le ferais payer personnellement ! La série Verra Moon et toutes les personnes qui travaillent chaque jours pour offrir à notre publique un divertissement ludique et toujours innovent toutes ses personnes son en deuil aujourd'hui. Pour Keira, Philippe et sa famille, Alphonse...

Je demande justice, que le fou responsable de ces drames soit mit hors d'état de nuire. Et je sais qu'il le sera. Merci.

Le jeune homme s'éloignât des micros pendant que la meute de journaliste continuait de lancer des questions, ou des affirmations, Veronica suivit son ex mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

Logan : qu'est ce que tu veux Veronica ?

Veronica : tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu éviter d'énerver encore un peu plus le tueur. Tu souffle sur les braises en faisant des déclarations comme celle la !

Logan : tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou pas de dire ! Et puis tu vas l'arrêter non ?

Veronica : j'en ai l'intention mais….

Logan : mais quoi ? L'agent spécial Mars a peur du vilain tueur ?

Veronica : non ! Mais dans ce genre d'affaire ultra médiatisée le tueur aime faire la une des infos et là il va être servit !

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard sombre et continuât son chemin, la jeune femme l'observât jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de son bureau :

Veronica voix off : quel caractère !

La jolie blonde se dirigeât vers la porte et frappât, ne recevant aucune réponse elle poussât la porte et la refermât derrière elle, Logan était face à la fenêtre il ne se retournât pas :

Logan : je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer !

Veronica : je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es si en colère après moi.

Logan : je n'ai aucune explication à te donner !

Veronica : tu te sers de moi, de ma vie pour créer une série télé et s'est toi qui est en colère ? Non mais je rêve ! Je devrais te faire un procès !

Logan : tu veux des royalties ? Je te fais un chèque !

Devant le mur de haine qu'il lui renvoyait la jeune femme lui adressât un sourire charmeur et d'une voix guillerette :

Veronica : tu me donnerais combien ?

Il se retournât pour la regarder, Veronica s'était assise sur son bureau à moins d'un mètre de lui :

Logan : tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit d'être en colère après toi ! 10 ans ! 10 ans sans nouvelle et toi tu débarques sans prévenir et tu voudrais que je fasse comme si ça ne me faisait rien ?

Veronica : dit moi ce que ça te fait !

Logan : je suis en colère ! Ça te va ?

Veronica : on avance ! Mais j'avais deviné ta colère !

Logan : ho ! Oui je suis en colère ! Où étais-tu V ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à Neptune ?

Veronica : j'avais besoin d'air ! Je ne pouvais pas rentrer…

Logan : et puis tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé de sortir de ta vie pour toujours ? Alors ma colère est tout a fait justifier ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Veronica : alors s'est ça le problème ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? S'était il y a longtemps Logan tu pourrais passer à autre chose !

Logan : peut être mais moi j'estime que tu me dois des excuses !

Veronica : pour t'avoir remit à ta place sûrement pas !

Logan : j'ai voulu prendre ta défense !

Veronica : en cognant sur mon petit copain ! Qui je te le rappelle n'avait rien fait !

Logan : s'était le coupable idéal !

Veronica : si tu avais réfléchit 1 minute tu aurais su qu'il n'y était pour rien ! Mais s'est l'histoire de ta vie ! Tu étais jaloux voilà tout ! Et l'occasion était toute trouvée !

Logan : alors tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais ça par simple jalousie ?

Veronica : pour quelle autre raison ?

Logan : tu me connais si mal que ça ! Tu sais V si j'avais simplement voulu lui casser la figure je l'aurai fais dés le début quand il a commencer à te tourner autour !

Veronica : ça ne change rien au faits que tu cognes d'abord et tu réfléchis après !

Logan : quand je t'ai vue sur la vidéo…Je devais faire quoi ? Rester assis à ne rien faire alors que je voyais déjà l'histoire se répéter !

Veronica : mais de quoi tu parles ?

Logan : je te parle de Lilly… d'une vidéo… de sa mort ! De toi d'une vidéo et … j'ai eu peur V ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi de cette façon !

Les mots de Logan tournaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle descendit du bureau et se rapprochât de lui pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme :

Veronica : je n'avais pas compris, je…

Logan : non ! bien sur que non tu n'as pas compris !

Veronica : je suis désolé !

Logan : c'est un peu tard !

Veronica : je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très patiente avec toi. Je sais que tu ne pardonneras pas notre passé commun mais j'ai besoin que tu sois coopératif pour l'enquête.

Logan : je ferais de mon mieux.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, Veronica sourit tristement, ils étaient si proches que Logan put respirer le parfum sucré qui lui avait tant manqué, il fermât les yeux pour chasser l'envie de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas envie de partir, elle approchât et effleurât tendrement de ses lèvres celles de Logan.

Il ne pouvait pas résister, Logan glissât ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme s'en suivit un long baiser, un baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois.

Logan relâchât son étreinte à bout de souffle :

Logan : ne fais plus jamais ça !

Veronica : mais je…

Logan : je voudrais être seul maintenant !

Veronica : Logan…

Il lui indiquait la porte d'une main en s'éloignant vers le bar :

Logan : je ne parlerais pas de ça à ton petit mari si j'étais toi !

Veronica qui passais la porte eu un mouvement de recul et fixât sa main gauche, elle eu un petit sourire malicieux :

Veronica voix off : alors tu me crois mariée... Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser moi.

Son sourire accroché au visage elle claquât la porte, Logan vida son verre d'un trait en regardant la porte avec une infinie tristesse…

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

Logan tournait en rond dans son bureau, Maggy lui apportât un plateau pour qu'il grignote :

Maggy : tu l'as connais bien cette Agent Mars ?

Logan : je l'ai bien connu oui. Il y a très longtemps et je ne souhaite qu'une chose qu'elle reparte d'où elle vient !

Maggy : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Logan : non merci ! Tu peux rentrer si tu veux !

Maggy : tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

Logan : non ça ira ! Rentre !

La rousse était déçue, mais le jeune scénariste, les yeux accrochés sur le paysage, ne remarquât même pas les larmes qui glissaient lentement sur les joues de son avocate.

La jeune femme bousculât Dick en sortant, le surfeur fit son entrée, Logan toujours face à la fenêtre ne le remarquât pas non plus :

Dick : hey salut vieux !

Logan : Dick je te croyais chez toi à l'abri.

Dick : je vais crever si je reste entre 4 murs !

Logan : elle m'a embrassée !

Dick : Maggy ?

Le scénariste se retournât et son regard suffit au surfeur pour comprendre :

Dick : ha Veronica ! Et alors vous avez….

Logan : non ! Mais elle m'a embrassée !

Dick : ça a l'air de te gêner ! Pourtant….

Logan : elle est mariée ! Alors pourquoi elle a fais ça ?

Dick : tu es sur qu'elle soit vraiment mariée ?

Logan : pourquoi elle porterait une alliance ?

Logan attrapât sa veste et sortit sans que son ami ait le temps de répondre, Dick secouait le tête en souriant sachant la lutte qui se jouait dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Veronica avait suivit Joe à la boutique de déguisement une petite dame aux cheveux grisonnants fouinait dans ses fiches clients :

Dame : un postiche de cette qualité vous savez on le fabrique uniquement sur commande ! Et je crois me souvenir que pour ce modèle le client voulait se faire livrer.

Joe : vous avez l'adresse ?

Dame : oui tenez ! Le client a réglé la totalité en liquide. Mais j'espère que vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut.

Veronica : merci madame.

Les deux agents appelèrent des renforts, le mystérieux Cupidon semblait vivre dans une petite maison dans la banlieue proche de Los Angeles.

Un petit pavillon tout simple vue de l'extérieur rien ne semblait suspect, Joe et Veronica frappèrent :

Joe : FBI ! Ouvrez la porte !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Joe défonça la porte suivit d'une équipe d'intervention armée jusqu'aux dents.

Une fois la zone sécurisée Veronica fit le tour, de chaque pièce, dans le salon un cadavre couvert de bleus était couché sur le sol :

Veronica : qui est ce ?

Joe : il est méconnaissable. Il faudra attendre l'autopsie. Il a été massacré.

La jeune femme s'accroupie pour observer de plus près :

Veronica : on l'a scalpé ! Beurk !

Logan arrivât devant une immense tour de verre, il était nerveux et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

En arrivant à l'étage il frappât vivement à une porte un homme d'une trentaine d'années lui ouvrit en souriant :

Homme : qu'est-ce que t'as?

Logan : elle est revenue !

L'homme changeât d'expression et l'invita à entrer.

Dans la maison du tueur, les scientifiques faisaient leurs relevés, Veronica faisait son rapport préliminaire à son chef par téléphone quand Joe arrivât en courant en tenant un papier :

Veronica : que ce passe t'il ?

Joe : un petit mot de Cupidon !

La jeune femme lui prit le document :

_La partie ne fait que commencer ma douce Veronica _

_Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que mon plan fonctionne comme prévu _

_Mais si tu es là c'est qu'il est seul _

_Cupidon te conseil de rester près de ton chéri _

_Sinon tu le perdras pour toujours _

_Cupidon lui réserve un petit cadeau _

_Tu peux le sauver si tu te dépêches _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Joe était déjà au téléphone, mais Veronica lui arrachât l'appareil :

Veronica : ici l'agent Mars ! Où est t-il bon sang ? Très bien j'y vais envoyez une équipe supplémentaire !

Joe suivit sa coéquipière :

Joe : pourquoi Cupidon veut vous réunir ?

Veronica : cupidon réunit les amoureux !

Joe : Veronica !

Veronica : je ne sais pas à quoi joue ce malade ! Mais on a encore une victime de plus !

Logan était couché sur un divan, l'homme attendait qu'il parle :

Homme : alors tu l'as revue. Et tu lui as parlé ?

Logan : oui ! Et elle m'a embrassée !

Homme : et alors tu l'aimes encore, alors où est le problème ?

Logan : justement ! Elle se moque de moi ! Elle est mariée !

Homme : ha ! Mais alors pourquoi elle t'a embrassée ?

Logan : justement pourquoi elle fait ça !

Homme : quand tu as discuté avec elle, elle t'as dit quoi ?

Logan : on a discuté de son départ de Neptune, de notre dernière dispute et je lui ai dis pourquoi j'avais pété un plomb !

Homme : et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Logan : elle s'est excusée ! Et après elle m'a embrassée !

Homme : peut être qu'elle t'aime encore elle aussi !

Logan : Josh arrête ! Ça fait 10 ans que je fuis son souvenir ! 10 ans que chaque jour j'avance sans elle parce je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle ne m'aimera plus jamais !

Josh : hey ne nit pas que peut être ! Et je dis bien peut être qu'elle t'aime encore !

Logan : pourquoi maintenant ! Hein pourquoi alors que la série se termine que je m'apprêtais à enfin passer à autre chose ! Pourquoi elle revient ?

Josh : le destin. Quand vous vous êtes embrassés elle t'as dit quelque chose ?

Logan : non ! Je lui ai demandé de ne plus le refaire et de partir ! Et c'est elle ... elle m'a embrassée pas moi !

Josh : ho comme si tu ne l'avais pas prit dans tes bras et que tu ne lui avais pas rendu son baiser ! Tu me parles de cette femme à chacune de nos séances ! Tu as crée une série télé juste pour revivre encore une fois votre histoire d'amour épique ! Alors ne viens me dire qu'elle a tentée de te violer !

Logan : non ! Mais elle…. Me rend fou ! Je suis dingue ! Hein toi tu le sais ! Je suis dingue !

Josh : non ! Tu es juste… amoureux d'elle !

Logan : pourquoi elle fait ça alors ?

Josh : parle lui et demande lui !

Veronica abandonnât sa voiture devant l'immeuble et fonça vers le signal du portable de son ex amour.

Rien n'aurait put l'arrêter même pas la porte du cabinet du docteur Josh Harrison, dont elle défonça la serrure à coup de flingue, Logan bondit de son divan en voyant une furie blonde se jeter sur son ami.

Le pauvre médecin se retrouvât le visage plaqué contre son bureau puis projeté au sol, le genou de Veronica appuyé contre son dos :

Logan : Veronica mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Veronica : Cupidon te menace ! On a reçu une nouvelle lettre !

Logan : et alors lâche donc mon ami Josh s'il te plaît.

Veronica : qui êtes vous ?

Josh : je suis le docteur Josh Harrison. Le psychiatre de Logan !

Elle redressât la tête brusquement vers le jeune homme :

Veronica : c'est vrai ?

Logan : oui !

Joe arrivât l'arme au poing, le spectacle auquel il assistait lui donnait envie de rire mais il gardait son sérieux, Veronica l'amazone maintenait toujours un Josh grimaçant la tête collé sur la moquette.

La jeune femme lui tirait les bras en arrière, elle n'avait même pas remarquée que sa jupe laissait voir ses porte-jarretelles, Logan s'approchât, il s'amusait son sourire était éclatant :

Logan : V ! Je te promets que Josh n'est pas Cupidon. Alors laisse le tranquille.

Josh : je ne suis pas qui ?

Veronica : Joe passe moi tes menottes !

Logan se rapprochait toujours lentement, et profita de l'inattention de la jeune femme pour l'attraper en immobilisant ses bras :

Veronica : lâche moi idiot !

Logan : d'abord tu te calmes ! Enfin qu'est ce que t'as?

Elle essayait de se débattre mais seul ses jambes battaient l'air, Logan fini par la déposer dans un coin du bureau :

Veronica : je suis agent fédéral ! De quel droit tu t'interposes dans mon arrestation !

Logan : j'ai essayé de te dire que Josh n'est pour rien dans cette histoire !

Le psychiatre tendit la main vers la jeune femme encore folle de rage :

Josh : Docteur Josh Harrison. Veronica Mars je présume ?

Veronica : où étiez ses 3 derniers jours docteur Harrison ?

Le jeune médecin regardait son ami exaspéré, Josh souriait amusé de rencontrer celle qu'il ne connaissait que par les nombreux fantasmes de Logan :

Josh : je ne sais plus ! Sûrement chez moi avec ma femme et notre fille.

Veronica : votre femme pourra donc nous le confirmer ?

Josh : certainement ! Agent Mars !

Elle ressorti du bureau furieuse, Josh et Logan ne purent se retenir de rire :

Josh : hé bien ça c'est une tigresse !

Logan : un petit lynx en réalité !

Josh : maintenant je comprends pourquoi même après 10 ans elle te fait encore de l'effet ! Quelle femme !

Logan : je suis désolé qu'elle…

Josh : ho c'est bon ! Mais parle lui vraiment ! Certaines erreurs peuvent être pardonné et ça peut en valoir la peine.

Depuis le couloir Veronica appelât Logan, qui se pressât de la rejoindre, la jeune femme passât juste la tête pour demander à Joe de vérifier l'alibi du médecin.

Dans un silence religieux Veronica ramenât Logan dans sa villa, le chien de celui-ci les accueillit joyeusement :

Veronica : s'est amusant on dirai le chien de Verra !

Logan : mais s'est lui.

Veronica : je me disais bien. Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

Logan : Cops

Veronica: tu aurais pu prendre un chien moins ressemblant!

Logan : Back up était un bon chien ! C'est un hommage.

Veronica : je dois repasser au bureau et chez moi je reviens après. Et toi et moi on va devoir discuter de ça et du reste !

Il approuva en se dirigeant vers son frigo, Logan en sortit une bière fraîche quand depuis la porte :

Veronica : toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Il faisait nuit quand Veronica rejoignit Joe au bureau du légiste :

Veronica : on a identifié le corps ?

Joe : oui ! Le pauvre bougre était Looz ! Le petit copain de Verra à la fac...

Veronica : Looz ? Tu parles d'un surnom !

Joe : oui dans la série son vrai nom était Igor Lossarsky ! Il était la gars de la campagne gentil et docile que Verra prend sous son aile parce qu'il lui faisait pitié !

Veronica : oui bon ok et donc son vrai nom ?

Joe : Peter Lewis. Cupidon lui a fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

Le légiste les rejoignit avec son plus beau sourire :

Polok : ho que oui ! Peter Lewis a été battu à mort, toutes ses dents on été cassés, aucun des ses os n'a été épargnés ! Sa mort résulte d'une hémorragie !

Veronica : le pauvre, il a souffert ?

Polok : ho que oui !

Les 2 agents remercièrent le légiste Casanova, et repartirent vers leur voiture :

Joe : la maison était au nom de Monsieur Stosh Piznarsky ça te dit quelque chose ?

Veronica : Piz ? Et où est-il ?

Joe : il est introuvable depuis 2 semaines ! Je crois que Cupidon a commit une grosse erreur !

Veronica :Piz !

Joe : tu le connais ?

Veronica : un ex ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis 10 ans ! Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Joe : un ex ! Qui tue un à un les acteurs de la série d'un autre ex ! CQFD ! Il est fou de jalousie !

Veronica : mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Joe : ça on ne le saura que lorsque nous aurons ton Pizcudon !

Veronica : haha ! Quel comique ! Ok toi tu continus de veiller Lee/Mac et moi je vais chez Logan !

Joe : hey dit moi toi et le scénariste tu en es ou ?

Veronica : il me croit marier !

Joe : ha ! Je sens que tu vas le faire mariner !

Veronica : moi ! Non ce n'est pas mon genre !

Elle s'éloignait vers son immeuble en riant Joe la connaissait tellement bien :

Veronica voix off : je veux juste un peu jouer… ça me rajeunit de retrouver mon surfeur préféré ! Et puis qui sait…


	5. Chapter 5

Dans son appartement, la jolie blonde faisait son sac sous le regard attentif de son matou :

Veronica : oui je sais je suis une mauvaise maîtresse ! Mais tu sais je rentrerais demain soir. Ta litière est propre. Tu as à disposition tes croquettes favorites et puis c'est pour Logan...

Le chat s'installât dans son sac en ronronnant :

Veronica : oui je sais... Allez sort de là !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, pour retourner dans le salon, la table basse était couverte des magazines et des coupures de presse que Joe avait réunit sur Logan et son équipe.

Le créateur de Verra Moon faisait la couverture de nombreux magazine people, la jeune femme sourit en lisant : Logan Echolls, le célibataire le plus recherché d'Hollywood !

Elle regardât son chat :

Veronica : un vrai playboy notre Logan ! Hey tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ? Il est tellement en colère après moi...

Le chat ronronnât encore en se frottant à son menton :

Veronica : pourquoi je pose ce genre de question? Et à mon chat en plus. Allez au boulot Mars !

OoOoO

Le 4x4 de la jeune femme passait le portail, Logan depuis son bureau regardait l'écran de surveillance, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas bien.

La gouvernante ouvrit la porte et lui sourit :

Gouvernante : Monsieur je vous ai préparé le dîné pour vous et votre invitée.

Logan : merci. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Gouvernante : allons Monsieur ! Je vous ai connus plus gentleman. Cette jeune femme est très jolie, et je suis sur qu'elle pourrait bien vous convenir.

Logan : depuis quand vous jouez les entremetteuses Madame Jenkins ?

Elle lui sourit :

Mme Jenkins : vous savez bien que je prend soin de vous Monsieur. Je ne vous veux que du bien. La table est mise et le dîné sur la table. Au cas ou, la chambre rose est prête pour elle. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Le jeune homme souriait perdu dans ses pensés, Veronica le trouvât là :

Veronica : me revoilà ! dit moi tu as quelque chose à grignoter je meure de faim ?

Elle avait troqué son tailleur noir et strict contre un jean et un top à rayures noires et bleues, depuis l'embrasure de la porte elle attendait qu'il réagisse :

Logan : moi aussi ! Passons à table !

Madame Jenkins avait sortit la grosse artillerie, la salle à manger était éclairée par la lumière tamisée des chandeliers, la jolie table les attendait avec une douce mélodie appelant à la douceur et au câlin, Veronica fit face à son hôte qui se sentit gêné :

Logan : ma gouvernante t'aime bien !

Veronica : seulement la gouvernante? dommage !

Logan : installe toi.

Il lui écarta la chaise où elle s'installât, ils dînèrent simplement en discutant de l'enquête, chacun évitait les sujets sensibles jusqu'à ce qu'un silence gênant perdure.

Ils s'observaient cherchant à lire dans les yeux de l'autre par où commencer, c'est Veronica qui ouvrit les hostilités :

Veronica : alors tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé scénariste super star ?

Logan : il y a 5 ans j'étais à une soirée avec Dick…. J'avais beaucoup bu et….

Elle le regardait en se mordillant la lèvre prête à lui offrir une bonne réplique, mais le jeune homme l'en dissuadât d'un coup d'œil :

Logan : donc je disais… hum à oui ! J'étais donc bourré et j'étais dans une phase où j'aimais raconter à de parfait inconnu…. Notre histoire... Mon mal être... Il se trouve que mon interlocuteur était un grand producteur…. Il m'a donné sa carte en me disant que mon histoire pourrait être exploité dans un film !

Veronica : tu l'as rappelé ?

Logan : non ! Mais Dick l'a fait en me disant que ce serait fun !

Veronica : et d'un film tu es arrivé à Verra Moon ?

Logan : je me suis prit au jeu, plus je discutais du projet avec Mark et plus je me disais qu'un film ne suffirait pas. La série est née comme ça... Je suis devenu scénariste parce que je ne pouvais pas laissé un inconnu faire n'importe quoi de ….

Veronica : notre histoire ?

Logan : oui. J'avoue que ça m'a permis de revivre… certaine chose…

Veronica : je l'ai regardé... Ta série et je dois bien avouer que malgré certain détail qui ont été modifié s'est plutôt fidèle à l'original.

Logan : merci !

Veronica : j'ai été surprise. Mais en réalité il y a bien longtemps que je sais que tu es l'une des rares personne à me comprendre.

Logan : ça n'a pas toujours été une bonne chose pour moi ! Enfin je crois !

Veronica : tu as raison. Tu me connaissais trop bien…

Logan : et aujourd'hui alors ?

Veronica : je suis un livre ouvert ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

Logan : je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

Veronica : je suis toujours moi.

Logan : je m'en suis aperçu. Mais tu as changé.

Veronica : avec le temps j'ai compris certaine chose.

Logan : comme quoi ?

Veronica : comme pourquoi j'ai du fuir Neptune.

Logan : et pourquoi ?

Veronica : toi ! Je savais que si j'étais rentrée, tout aurai recommencé...

Logan : et ça aurai été si affreux ?

Veronica : non ! Mais ça ce serrait fini de la même façon...

Logan : nous sommes maudit ?

Veronica : non nous sommes épique !

Logan : dans la série oui mais…

Veronica : non ! Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas hein? Comment tu as fais pour tout retranscrire mots pour mots une conversation dont tu ne te rappel pas ?

Logan : alors ce n'était pas que mon esprit qui me jouait des tours !

Veronica : non ! Tu m'as fais une pseudo déclaration alcoolisé que tu as complètement oublié le lendemain !

Logan : je suis désolé ! Vraiment je….

Veronica : arrête c'est du passé. Je t'ai déjà tout pardonné, il y a longtemps...

Logan : vraiment tout ?

Veronica : oui, tout.

De chaque coté de la table ils se quittaient rarement des yeux, Veronica commença à jouer avec son alliance, Logan hésitât a demander des explications, mais la jeune femme se levât et commençât à débarrasser la table :

Logan : laisse ça !

Veronica : je peux le faire !

Logan : non, laisse !

Veronica : d'accord ! Mais dit moi une chose ?

Logan : quoi ?

Veronica : j'ai vue les 3 premières saisons ! Mais que se passe-t-il dans la 4ème ?

Logan : ça doit te dévorer de l'intérieur de ne pas le savoir?

Veronica : tu n'imagines pas !

Logan : je ne te dirais rien !

Veronica : dit moi juste si ils sont réunit ?

Logan : arrête on dirait une fan du LoVe !

Veronica : le LoVe ?

Logan : hé oui le LoVe sur le net ils ont été rebaptisés... Il y a des centaines de site à la gloire du couple épique ! Le plus impressionnant parait-t-il reste les ficauteuses de fan fiction ! Un truc de dingue !

Veronica : waouh ! Allez donne moi juste un indice alors ?

Logan : je ne peux rien dire !

Veronica : comment tu expliques le départ de Verra ?

Logan : dans ma version elle n'est pas enfin… tu n'es pas partit !

Veronica : raconte moi au moins le premier épisode !

La jeune femme lui fit une moue adorable, mais Logan resta impassible, elle fit le tour de la table et déposât un petit baiser sur le front de Logan :

Veronica : je t'aurai à l'usure Echolls !

Elle s'éloignât d'un pas rapide annonçant qu'elle sortait voir les agents en planque devant la propriété.

Logan l'avait attendu pour lui proposer la chambre d'amis, mais le lendemain matin il la retrouva endormit sur le canapé.

Il déposât une couverture sur elle et l'observait avec les yeux brillants quand Madame Jenkins le surprit :

Mme Jenkins : alors Monsieur la soirée ne c'est pas bien passé ?

Logan : si !

Mme Jenkins : alors pourquoi faites vous cette triste mine ?

Logan : pour rien !

La vieille dame le regardait attendrit de le trouver si découragé, le jeune homme s'éloignât pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau suivit de près par son chien.

OoOoOoO

Veronica finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle avait discuté avec la gouvernante un moment et puis se rendit à son bureau ou un paquet l'attendait.

Comme la fois précédente l'équipe de déminage inspecta le colis mais Cupidon n'était pas adepte du cadeau piégé.

Joe ouvrit la boite et en sortit une carte et un sachet plastique contenant du sang et le scalpe de Peter Lewis, Veronica ouvrit la carte :

_Pour ma Veronica _

_Je sais que tu te rapproches de celui qui fait battre ton cœur _

_Cupidon se réjouit et t'offre en gage de sa joie les cheveux de son rival _

_Et pour t'aider Cupidon t'annonce qu'il tuera le loubard et la fille facile avant demain _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Se fut le grand chambardement dans le bureau les équipes avaient étés renforcés sur les prochaines victimes, Veronica passât la matinée a gérer la mise en place de la sécurité des acteurs pendant la cérémonie prévu au cimetière l'après midi même.

La jeune femme repassât rapidement à son appartement pour se changer, son chat avait décidé de jouer les farceurs, il était rentré dans son dressing et refusait de sortir, elle l'appelait mais l'animal ne bougeait pas.

Trop occupé à chercher son matou, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, un homme pénétra dans le couloir donnant accès à la chambre.

Dans la penderie Veronica appelait :

Veronica : allez surfeur de mon cœur ! Viens par là ! Mon surfeur favori vient me voir... Je t'attends... Allez surfeur s'il te plait !

Sa voix était de plus en plus suppliante elle entendit un rire provenant de derrière la porte elle se précipitât et trouvât Logan mort de rire :

Veronica : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Logan : tu cherchais un surfeur... Je suis là !

Veronica : tu n'es pas drôle ?

Logan : Joe m'a accompagné je voulais te voir parce que…

Il se tut en voyant le chat sortir du placard et s'avancer lentement vers lui, l'animal se frottât à ses chevilles sous le regard noir de sa maîtresse :

Logan : Surfeur je présume ?

Veronica : en effet ! Vilain chat !

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour aller dans la cuisine, Logan la suivit scrutant tout l'appartement à la recherche de son mari :

Veronica : bon alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Logan : je suis là parce que je voulais savoir si la rumeur est vraie... Pour les menaces ?

Veronica : oui. On a reçu un nouveau message. Il menace Weevil et….Madison.

Logan : ha !

L'évocation de Madison les gênât tous les deux, la jeune femme s'occupait de son chat et reprit pour ne pas laisser le trouble se prolonger :

Veronica : ne t'inquiète pas. On a tout prévu pour la cérémonie et la nuit prochaine, il ne pourra rien faire.

Logan : d'accord !

Ils avaient rejoint Joe pour aller au cimetière, la presse avait été maintenue à l'extérieur.

Le gratin d'Hollywood avait fait le déplacement pour rendre un dernier hommage à Keira Marchette, Veronica se tenait à l'écart et observait la foule.

Le soleil brillait fort, la scène paraissait presque irréel, au milieu des couronnes de fleurs multicolores l'assemblé de tête connu et moins connu tous vêtu de noir avec leur lunettes noires, lié par la douleur de cette perte cruelle.

Logan fit un petit discourt, Veronica avait du mal à regarder autre chose, il était terriblement séduisant dans son costume noir, en 10 ans il avait mûri, et gagner une classe toute masculine.

Il avait du sentir son regard sur lui parce qu'il relevât les yeux vers elle, un lien nouveau et ancien à la fois se créait ou renaissait chaque jour depuis que Cupidon les avait remit en contact, elle aimait jouer à cache-cache avec lui, de son coté Logan ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, elle s'amusait avec lui et il le savait mais il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où elle irait…

Le cortège de limousine noire prit la direction des studios, la production avait tenu à organiser une réception.

Les menaces de Cupidon avaient été prises aux sérieux, tous les agents étaient à cran.

En fin de journée, les convives commençaient à rentrer chez eux.

Veronica voix off : alors Cupidon... Où es-tu pauvre malade ? Tu nous prépares quelque chose mais où es-tu ?

L'alarme incendie se déclenchât provoquant une panique générale, dans la bousculade Veronica se retrouvât projeter dans un coin.

Au moment où elle réussit à s'incruster dans le troupeau apeuré elle sentit un bras la tirer vers l'extérieur, Logan la relâchât mais l'empêchât d'y retourner :

Veronica : c'est Cupidon ! Il n'y a sûrement pas de feu laisse moi y aller !

Logan : non !

Veronica : ne m'oblige pas à te frapper !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard mais il ne l'empêchait toujours d'y retourner, agacé la jeune femme le fit basculer sur son dos pour le projeter au sol :

Veronica : je t'avais prévenu !

Logan se tortillait de douleur et la regardât se précipiter à l'intérieur, après avoir vérifié que les victimes potentiels n'étaient pas là.

Les bureaux avaient été désertés, dans l'obscurité Veronica aperçu une ombre elle courut en criant :

Veronica : FBI levez les mains !

Mais l'ombre recommença à courir, la blonde la suivit jusque dans la rue principale de Mercuria.

Veronica avait sortit son arme et nerveusement inspectait chaque recoin de la rue, quand Cupidon lui fit face :

Veronica : je te tiens ! Rends-toi !

Cupidon : ma Veronica ! Tu es maligne. Mais j'ai encore trop de chose à accomplir avant de pouvoir te laisser m'arrêter.

Veronica : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Cupidon : tu le sauras bientôt je te le promet !

Il lançât sur elle une bombe fumigène avant de la bousculer pour prendre la fuite.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan arriva essoufflé, Veronica était couchée sur le sol un peu sonnée, il la releva pour la conduire vers une ambulance.

La jeune femme avait raison il n'y avait pas de feu, la plus part des agents présent passaient les studios au peigne fin.

Naturellement Cupidon avait réussit à s'échapper par les égouts, comme il l'avait annoncé il avait encore tué.

Carrie Charleston alias Alysson Martin alias Madison Sinclair fut retrouvée la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes du bureau de Logan son assassin l'avait noyé, Joe suivait le légiste :

Joe : alors Polok ?

Polok : décidément ce Cupidon est créatif...

Joe : je suis sur que plus d'une fan du LoVe serait ravi d'apprendre la triste fin d'Alysson.

Polok : une fin très cruelle.

Joe : et l'autre corps ?

Polok : alors lui Cupidon l'a d'abord assommé par derrière et puis il l'a traîner jusqu'au vieux mat du lycée de la saison 1 et 2.

Joe : vous êtes fan vous aussi ?

Polok : quelle fille cette Verra !

Les 2 hommes échangeaient un sourire complice quand Veronica et sa bouteille d'oxygène suivit par Logan arrivât :

Veronica : hey les fans hystériques. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Joe : mais tu ne devais pas aller à l'hosto toi ?

Logan : non madame refuse d'y aller. Elle va bien !

Son masque à oxygène à la main entre 2 bouffés le vaillant Agent Mars adressait aux 3 hommes un regard noir :

Veronica : je vais très bien ! Alors Polok raconte moi tout ?

Polok : notre meurtrier favori a noyé Alysson dans les toilettes.

Veronica : elle a été droguée ?

Polok : il faudra attendre les analyses, mais aux vues des blessures défensives je dirai qu'elle était consciente. Elle lui a résisté mais ça n'a pas suffit.

Veronica : ok. Et l'autre? Comment il s'appelle ?

Joe: Roberto Riberot alias Zarbedevil !

Logan souriait tout seul, la jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux

Veronica voix off : en plus il est fière de lui ! Pauvre Weevil...

Joe : Cupidon l'a attaché au mat et lui a mit une balle entre les 2 yeux. Il n'a pas du avoir le temps de faire autrement j'imagine...

Veronica : génial ! Je…

un étourdissement la déséquilibra mais le bras de Logan l'empêchât de s'étaler :

Logan : maintenant ça suffi tu vas à l'hôpital !

Veronica : ok ! Mais je veux tous les rapports demain matin !

Joe : tu les auras. Mais fais ce qu'on te dit ! Oust !

Veronica : j'y vais mais toi tu restes avec Logan !

Joe : promit. Allez !

Son coéquipier et Logan la ramenèrent vers l'ambulance, une fois les portes refermées, Logan s'accorda le droit de succomber a sa fatigue :

Joe : hey ne faites pas cette tête la ! Elle va bien, juste un peu intoxiquée par le fumigène, mais ça ira.

Logan : je sais.

Joe : allez venez je vous ramène.

Logan : on pourrait se tutoyer non ?

Joe : si tu veux.

OoOoOoO

L'exploit de Cupidon faisait la une aux infos, Logan était assis derrière son bureau, il fixait le poste de télévision en piochant à intervalle régulier dans un sachet de marshmallow, Dick frappât vivement en entrant comme une bombe :

Dick : salut Mec !

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, mâchant une poignée de bonbon :

Dick : hey mec lâche moi ça !

Le grand blond lui arrachât le paquet :

Logan : donne moi ça !

Dick : non ! Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de compenser ton blues avec les marshmallows?

Logan : fout moi la paix !

Dick : j'ai apprit pour Cupidon... Toi ça va ?

Logan : ouais ! Ça commence à devenir une habitude de perdre des gens...

Dick : d'où les marshmallows ?

Le grand blond se fit reprendre les confiseries, Logan s'en remit une poigné dans la bouche :

Logan : je mange, encore ce que je veux.

Dick : d'accord ! Et avec V ?

Le scénariste changeât d'expression mais reprit sur un ton détaché :

Logan : quoi V ?

De son coté le surfeur blond allait et venait autour du bureau le sourire aux lèvres :

Dick : tu en es où avec elle ?

Dick fit mine de lire les titre des livres de la bibliothèque dans son dos Logan abattu fixait le fond de son paquet de bonbons :

Logan : nulle part !

Dick : tu sais qu'elle est divorcée au moins ?

Le scénariste reprit vie brusquement abandonnant les bombons un instant :

Logan : comment tu le sais ?

Dick : j'ai vu Mac.

Logan : et elle t'a parlé de Veronica ?

Dick : on a parlé … et le sujet Logan/Veronica c'est présenté.

Logan : dit moi ce que tu sais !

Dick : bah pas grand-chose ! Elle est divorcée depuis au minimum 2 ans.

Logan : elle a un fiancé alors ?

Dick : Mac ne m'a rien dit de plus ! Mais elle a plutôt l'air dispo non ?

Logan : elle se moque de moi !

A bout Logan laissât sa tête tomber sur le bureau, malgré tout et il reprit là sa crise de boulimie à la guimauve :

Dick : et alors ? Tu n'aimes plus jouer au chat et à la sourit avec Mars ?

Logan : si … mais… je sais plus…

Dick : où est-elle ? Je pensais vous trouver ensemble, mais puisque tu nous fais un mauvais tripe marshmalloweske…

Logan : elle est à l'hôpital !

Dick : rien de grave j'espère ?

Logan se redressât avec l'œil mauvais :

Logan : tu crois que je serais là si s'était grave ?

Dick : un point pour toi !

Le jeune homme continuait d'observer son ami la tête de nouveau sur le bureau :

Dick : Logan ?

Logan : pourquoi t'es là ?

Dick : pour prendre de tes nouvelles ! Tu sais je te préférais accro au whisky tu avais l'air moins pathétique !

Logan : les marshmallows s'est plus économique !

Dick : et tu fais de rimes en ique ? Bon j'y vais ! Mais toi arrête la guimauve ou tu vas finir par ressembler à Obélix !

Logan : ouais ! Ouais !

Logan vida son paquet de friandises en continuant de chercher à quoi jouait Veronica. Il voulait se souvenir de chacune de ses paroles, depuis le début de l'affaire.

Machinalement il se dirigeât vers la cuisine, il fouillait les placards quand la voix de Joe le sortit de sa léthargie :

Joe : ça ne va pas ?

Logan : à ton avis ?

Joe : ok question stupide mais si tu t'inquiètes pour V…

Logan : non ! Mais je me pose des questions !

Joe : sur Cupidon ?

Logan : non sur…

Joe : Veronica ! Elle est tellement insaisissable parfois...

Logan : oui ! Insaisissable ! Tu l'as connais depuis combien temps ?

Joe : je ne sais plus 7 ans peut être plus. Et toi ?

Logan : moi depuis le lycée...

Joe : une sale période pour elle d'après ce que j'en sais.

Logan : ouais ! Mais c'est loin ! dit moi… tu ne me répondras sûrement pas mais… tu le connais son mari ?

Joe : ex ! Ex mari.

Logan : ils ont divorcés depuis longtemps ?

Joe : je ne peux rien te dire .Désolé mais... Si tu as des questions…

Logan : je lui demanderais... ok merci quand même.

Logan trouvât enfin un paquet neuf et s'empressât de retourner dans son bureau.

Joe se posait des questions, mais il savait qu'il n'aurais aucune réponse, Veronica parlait avec facilité de tout et de rien, mais pas de sa vie sentimental.

Il ignorait encore où en était la blonde et le scénariste mais vue l'état dans lequel se trouvait Logan, Veronica avait du mettre la dose sur les vraies et fausses pistes quant à son état matrimonial.

OoOoOoO

A l'aube Veronica arrivât à son bureau, en attendant Joe, elle épluchait les rapports du légiste et des scientifiques, Cupidon n'avait rien laissé derrière lui sauf son habituel carte :

_Pour ma Veronica _

_Sache que Cupidon arrivera toujours à ses fins _

_Tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'arrêter _

_Bien à toi Cupidon_

Veronica voix off : tu m'énerve Cupidon ! Je te trouve de moins en moins drôle. De toute façon maintenant le casting au complet est sous surveillance 24h sur 24...

Le reste de l'équipe arrivât et Veronica assistât encore à une réunion relatant encore une fois les derniers exploits de Cupidon, la presse criait à l'incompétence du FBI, le chef Williams mit la pression à tout le monde.

Veronica cherchait reprenant un à un chaque élément, la disparition de Piz, la perruque, mais rien n'était cohérant, rien ne sonnait juste.

Cupidon la connaissait, il en savait long sur elle :

Veronica voix off : mais la question est : pourquoi ?

En fin de matinée, Veronica rejoignit Logan, il n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis la veille.

La jeune femme fut attendri de le trouver endormit sur son clavier, le sol était jonché de papier de confiseries, la gouvernante annonçât le déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Logan sursautât et se sentit gêné en voyant le sourire de Veronica :

Veronica : tu dormais si bien !

Logan : tu vas bien ?

Veronica : très bien merci ! dit moi un glouton accro à la guimauve est passé par là ?

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et croisa la bouille mutine de son agent du FBI préféré :

Logan : j'aime bien manger des cochonneries quand je travaille !

Veronica : je peux te poser quelque question... pour l'enquête ?

Logan : si tu veux.

Veronica : tu n'as toujours aucune idée sur l'indenté de Cupidon ?

Logan : non ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je ne vois pas...

Veronica : tu as eu des contactes avec Piz récemment ?

Un ange passât, le regard de Logan se voila un instant :

Logan : non ! Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Veronica : c'est un suspect possible...

Logan : le brave Piz ? Non je n'y crois pas !

Veronica : moi non plus !

Logan : tu m'étonnes !

Veronica : laisse tomber ! Tu m'invites à déjeuner ?

Il lui sourit heureux de passer à autre chose, ils déjeunèrent dans le silence s'observant entre 2 plats, ils n'osaient pas se dire les choses, alors ils restaient silencieux.

Madame Jenkins en apportant le dessert désapprouvât le comportement de son employeur en lui adressant une œillade, mais il ne répondit que par une grimace que Veronica s'empressât d'interpréter :

Veronica : un problème Echolls !

Logan : aucun Mars !

La jeune femme recommençât à jouer avec son alliance, le jeune homme regarda ailleurs pour ne pas s'énerver, mais au bout que quelques minutes il ne put plus se retenir :

Logan : tu es mariée ?

La blonde s'immobilisa les yeux rivés sur son alliance :

Veronica : je l'ai été... Je ne le suis plus.

Logan : pourquoi tu portes encore ton alliance ?

Elle relevât la tête pour accrocher le regard de son interlocuteur :

Veronica : celle-ci a une autre signification... L'autre je l'ai jeté à la figure de mon ex le jour ou je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec sa coéquipière.

Ils s'affrontaient toujours du regard mais les aveux de la jeune femme avaient déstabilisé Logan naturellement elle en profita :

Veronica : tu veux savoir autre chose ?

Logan : je suis…

Veronica : désolé ? Ne le soit pas ! J'ai cru aimer, je me suis trompé. Maintenant je suis passé à autre chose...

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, Veronica ne comprenait pas :

Veronica : tu trouves ça drôle ?

Logan : non ! Mais tu es toujours la même. Tu affrontes toujours les dures réalités de la vie et tu passes à autre chose ! Veronica Mars dans toute sa splendeur !

Elle ne répondit rien et Logan sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de trop :

Logan : excuse moi je …

Veronica : non ! Tu as raison. J'ai fais ça pendant longtemps... Mais après ça je me suis soigné.

Logan : raconte moi !

Veronica : mon ex mari me reprochait souvent de trop travailler, de ne pas être là, même quand j'étais la ! Je l'ai épousé en croyant avoir une vie stable que je pourrais enfin être heureuse, mais je ne l'étais pas ! Alors j'ai fuis ! Je passais mon temps à bosser je voyageais beaucoup et un jour je suis rentré à l'improviste et voilà!

Logan : tu l'as aimé ?

Veronica : j'ai cru que oui... Mais non... En amour je n'ai jamais été bon juge. Moi aussi j'ai vu un psy. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et aujourd'hui je commence à me dire que j'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie pour de bon...

Logan : une jolie fille comme toi ! Tu trouveras facilement !

Il avait bien compris l'allusion et la note d'humour était destinée à faire comprendre à la jolie blonde que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, après tout elle avait commencé à jouer il ne se laisserait pas séduire aussi facilement.

Si elle le voulait alors elle devrait faire un effort, lui estimait avoir déjà suffisamment attendu qu'elle daigne lui accorder une autre chance, un peu d'attention ou d'amour, la savoir demandeuse lui fit un bien fou.

En un regard ils s'étaient comprit et le jeu reprit :

Logan : et surfeur alors... Il va être jaloux !

Veronica : mon chat? Non il aime tout le monde ! Tu sais s'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux.

Logan : alors là je m'interroge. Comment un chat peut faire ce genre de chose ?

Veronica : mon psy m'a conseillé de prendre un animal pour m'obliger à rentrer chez moi. J'ai pris un chat parce que s'est plus facile à gérer qu'un chien.

La conversation avait continué encore un moment sur un ton léger, Logan finit par prétendre avoir du travail pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

un peu plus tard...

Veronica était sur le grand canapé, elle feuilletait un gros bouquin pendant que Logan boudait dans son bureau.

Il était déçu qu'elle n'ait pas essayée de le déranger, de son coté la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi il ne semblait pas réagir à ses sous entendu...

Chacun de leur cotés ils résistaient à leur besoin de l'autre quand le carillon de la porte résonnât.

Veronica allait se lever quand la gouvernante se précipita pour ouvrir un homme et 2 jeunes femmes brunes semblèrent surpris de la voir là :

Veronica : bonjour !

L'homme petit et moustachu regardait la jolie blonde avec un intérêt certain, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

Homme : salut beauté fatal ! Où est Logan ?

Veronica : vous aviez rendez-vous ?

L'intéressé se présenta dans le dos de la jeune femme :

Logan : oui ! Salut Alexis ! Les filles !

Le duo de bimbo brune se trémoussât percher sur des mules de créateur elles firent une bise appuyée sur chaque joue de Logan :

Les filles : salut Logannnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Le petit bonhomme serras la main de Logan et lui chuchota quelques mots que Veronica n'entendit pas, elle avait comprit que sa présence intriguait cet Alexis, il ne l'a quitta pas du regard un seul instant :

Alexis : je t'ai amené tout ce qu'il te faut !

Logan : génial ! Vas-y je te rejoins.

Le trio traînant une grosse valise se dirigeât vers les escaliers :

Veronica : je peux savoir ce qui se passe là ?

Logan : Alexis est mon attaché de presse, il est venu parce que je dois sortir ce soir !

Veronica : je ne crois que se soit une bonne idée !

Logan : pourquoi ?

Veronica : que viennent-ils faire là ?

Logan : je dois me préparer ! Je viens de te le dire je sors ce soir !

Veronica : il n'en n'est pas question !

Logan : et en quel honneur ?

Veronica : Cupidon ! Tu dois rester dans un endroit sûr ! Si tu sort tu seras plus vulnérable !

Logan : et alors je ne vais pas vivre le reste de ma vie entre 4 murs avec toi ! Je sors ! Et toi tu fais ce que tu veux !

Logan lui aurait bien proposé de l'accompagner mais il craignait qu'elle ne l'interprète comme un aveu de ses sentiments, la meilleure option était encore de faire comme si il ne voulait pas d'elle...

Veronica : tu restes !

Logan : non !

Veronica : ho si !

Logan : ho non !

Veronica : tu resteras ici Logan même si je dois te menacer avec mon flingue !

Logan : j'ai peur ! Regarde j'en tremble !

Veronica : tu n'es pas drôle !

Logan : je dois y aller ! On doit me remettre un prix et une petite cérémonie est organisée pour Keira et les autres !

Veronica : tu vas rester ici !

Ils se faisaient face à deux doigts de s'étrangler quand la gouvernante se décidât :

Mme Jenkins : allons Monsieur ! Pourquoi n'y allez vous pas avec la demoiselle !

Alexis redescendit les marches 4 à 4 avec un grand sourire :

Alexis : ho oui ! Quelle bonne idée !

Logan : non ! Très mauvaise idée !

Mais Alexis faisait déjà le tour de la jeune femme avec son portable à l'oreille :

Alexis : mais si ! Un coup de fil et je t'arrange l'affaire ! Elle est sublime. Et puis ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue avec une jolie poupée ! A force de te voir avec Dick les tabloïds vont te cataloguer comme gay ! Et tu ne l'es pas ! si?

Logan : ho non !

Veronica : ho ça non !

Alexis : donc Mademoiselle ?

Veronica : Veronica ! Alexis.

Alexis : Mademoiselle Veronica ! Il nous faut vous trouver une robe !

Sans attendre la réponse l'attaché de presse était repartit à l'étage, Logan lui emboîta le pas pendant que Veronica repartit sur le canapé.

20 minutes plus tard le carillon retenti encore, Alexis et ses 2 sirènes se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme sans comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée, coiffée, habillée, maquillée.

Elle fixait son reflet, dans sa robe haute couture qu'on aurait dit faite pour elle.

La soie bleue était assortie à ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué laissant échapper une épaisse boucle blonde sur sa nuque, Alexis la regardait fière de son travail :

Alexis : sublime ! dit moi chérie. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de devenir actrice ?

Veronica : moi ? Non !

Alexis : je te laisse ma carte ma belle ! Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche une fille dans ton style pour une série de super héros ! J'ai pas tout comprit mais je suis sur que tu plairais beaucoup !

Le petit homme avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il entraînait déjà Veronica vers les escaliers.

Logan attendait impatient, comme à son habitude il piétinait le tapis devant la cheminée, son attaché de presse annonça sa cavalière.

Le jeune scénariste en eu le souffle coupé, Veronica descendait lentement chaque marche les froufrous de la jupe lui laissait apercevoir ses jambes fines, le bustier brodé de perle soulignait un joli décolleté pigeonnant, il savait qu'elle était belle, mais en cet instant elle était :

Alexis : sublime !

Le petit homme à moustache s'approchât pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son client:

Alexis : prend ça ! Je t'ai arrangé le coup ! Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Logan n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvât devant Veronica rayonnante, il se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux, elle lui souriait, Logan lui rendit un sourire :

Veronica : alors je suis si moche que ça ?

Logan : tu es… très belle !

Veronica : merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Logan : merci. J'ai ça pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche l'écrin de velours bleu qu'Alexis lui avait glissé dans les mains, les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient devant la rivière de diamant et saphir que lui présentait le jeune homme :

Veronica : je sais pourquoi on dit que les diamants sont les meilleurs amis d'une femme !

Logan souriait, il lui passât le collier autour du cou, la jeune femme frissonnât en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme.

Il la regardait dans le reflet du miroir de l'entrée, il était hypnotisé par l'image du couple idéal qu'ils formaient, elle dans sa jolie robe, lui dans son smoking.

Elle s'extasiait devant la rivière de diamants, Logan se rappelât alors qu'ils n'étaient plus un couple et pas le couple idéal, loin de là.

Il se rembruni et lançât d'un ton froid :

Logan : oui ! Mais n'oubli pas que tu n'es que cendrillon ce soir ! En rentrant…

Veronica : je reprendrais mes guenilles et la citrouille qui me sert de carrosse ! Je sais merci ! Tu es loin d'être le prince charmant de tout façon! Toi tu es plutôt le prince pas très charmant ! Je te rassure je n'ai pas oublier non plus !

Logan : promet d'être sage et de ne pas te jeter sur l'un de mes amis innocents ?

Veronica : ho ça va je me suis excusé d'avoir malmené Josh !

Logan : je peux savoir si… tu es armé ?

Veronica : oui ! Je le suis !

Il la détaillât un moment rêveur mais alors qu'il allait lui demander :

Veronica : je ne te dirais pas où il est ! Sinon je serais obliger de te descendre après !

Blessé chacun leur tours par les mots de l'autre, ils prirent place dans la limousine en silence, et il régnât jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent. Avant de descendre Logan prit la main de Veronica :

Logan : ils vont vouloir savoir qui tu es, alors ne dit rien ! Tu restes près de moi et tout ira bien d'accord ?

Veronica : tu as peur pour ta réputation de don juan ?

Logan : non... Mais je sais que ça peut impressionner une novice !

Elle allait répondre quand la portière s'ouvrit, la jeune femme fut éblouit par les flashs, Logan l'a tira à l'extérieur en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

Du tapis rouge elle n'en vu presque rien.

Des voix des photographes elle ne comprenait rien.

Elle regardait Logan à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Il répondait aux questions en prenant la pose, sentant sa cavalière perdue il passa son bras autour de sa taille et discrètement lui glissât à l'oreille :

Logan : sourit petit lynx !

Journaliste : c'est votre nouvelle fiancée ? Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Logan ? Logan ?

Veronica souriait et suivait son cavalier s'accrochant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ils avaient posés un moment et une fois dans le grand hall elle pu reprendre ses esprits :

Logan : alors ?

Veronica : comment tu fais pour participer à ce genre de trucs ?

Logan : ça fait partit du métier ! La gloire, la fortune !

OoOoO

Ils assistèrent à la remise des prix et Logan monta sur scène il dit quelque mots pour les victimes de Cupidon et il reçu son prix, il eut un moment d'hésitation et il accrochât son regard à celui de Veronica :

Logan : je voulais adresser ce soir une dédicace toute particulière pour mon petit lynx ! Il se reconnaîtra... Mais sans toi rien n'aurait été possible ! Et que je ne suis rien sans toi ! Merci à tous !

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, en se rasseyant Logan avait espérer un remerciement, un signe qu'elle ferait le pas de plus vers lui qu'il attendait, mais non...

Ils avaient réussit à sortir en échappant aux paparazzis, sur le chemin du retour la situation ne semblait pas pouvoir évoluée, chacun de leur coté de la banquette ils regardaient le paysage défiler.

en silence...

toujours le même silence...

Veronica avait sentit la déception du jeune homme, rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour le ramener vers elle.

Suivant son instinct elle glissât jusqu'à lui :

Veronica : hey !

Logan : hey ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Veronica : oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse avoir envie de faire ça tous les jours !

Logan : tous les jours non, mais c'est amusant...Veronica pour…

Veronica : pour ta dédicace... Je voulais te dire… merci !

En parlant elle avait glissée sa main dans celle de son cavalier, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser mais la magie de l'instant fut interrompus par le chauffeur qui ouvrit la porte.

Une fois dans la villa, Logan sortit une bouteille de champagne.

ils s'étaient mit plus alaise pour lui en retirant sa veste et le nœud papillon pour elle ses talons aiguilles et ils avaient but tout en discutant.

Veronica s'était couchée sur une chaise longue aux bords de la piscine, Logan la regardait avec envie, elle lui sourit :

Veronica : ne fais pas ça !

Logan : ne fais pas quoi ?

Veronica : me regarder avec ces yeux là !

Logan : qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Veronica : tu le sais très bien !

Logan : alors toi ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !

Veronica : qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Logan : tu le sais très bien !

Il prit place sur la chaise voisine :

Veronica : ne t'approche pas si près !

Logan : pourquoi je te fais peur ?

Elle fixait le reflet de la lune sur l'eau :

Veronica : non ! C'est de moi que j'ai peur...

Logan : V… je

Veronica : tu ?

Logan : je t'aime !

Elle le regardait en souriant :

Veronica : je sais !

Il était surprit :

Logan : c'est tout ?

Elle fit l'innocente avec une voix douce :

Veronica : je suis amoureuse moi aussi !

Logan : ha !

Veronica : oui ! Et j'ai essayé de résister ! Mais s'est plus fort que moi et maintenant je suis folle amoureuse !

Logan : et je le connais ?

Veronica : oui !

Logan : si tu es amoureuse de Dick, je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il en aime une autre !

Veronica : ho mince !

Logan : désolé !

Veronica : alors mon petit cœur est brisé !

Logan : je peux te consoler si tu veux ?

Veronica : s'est le champagne qui parle !

La jeune femme détournât le regard dans le vide, le silence s'installât mais il fini par reprendre :

Logan : alors tu es vraiment amoureuse ?

Veronica : ho oui !

Logan : de Dick ?

Veronica : non !

Logan : de qui ?

Veronica : devine !

Logan : hum… alors de Joe ?

Veronica : ho, non !

Logan : ne me dit que s'est d'Alexis !

Veronica : non plus !

Logan : de mon chauffeur ?

Veronica : non !

Logan : du jardinier ?

Veronica : non !

Logan : tu ne veux pas me dire son nom on gagnerait du temps !

Veronica : non !

Logan : tu ne sais rien dire d'autre ?

Veronica : non !

Logan : et si je te dis encore que je t'aime ?

Veronica : non !

Logan : je dois toujours deviner ?

Veronica : oui !

Logan : alors il ne reste que moi !

Veronica : oui !

Leurs regards s'étaient liés, Logan s'installât sur la chaise longue de Veronica toujours allongée.

Le jeune homme se penchât lentement, elle le laissât s'approcher, le contact de la bouche de Logan contre la sienne lui fit chavirer le cœur.

Après un tendre baiser, il reculât :

Logan : ça veut dire que tu m'accordes une nouvelle chance ?

Elle se redressât et lui caressât tendrement la joue :

Veronica : ça veut dire que je nous accorde une nouvelle chance ! Enfin si tu veux...

Logan : ho oui je veux!

Elle se glissât contre son dos et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille :

Logan : tu me fais des avances ?

Veronica : et si on allait dans ta chambre ?

Il ne répondit pas et attrapât ses jambes pour la porter sur son dos, elle rit en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Dans la chambre, il la déposât, elle s'éloignât en lui souriant.

Coquine Veronica fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe et la laissa tomber, Logan se contentait de la regarder :

Veronica : tu ne te déshabilles pas ?

Il sourit en mettant les mains dans ses poches :

Logan : non !

Elle s'approchât d'une démarche féline :

Veronica : tu veux que je le fasse ?

D'une main il défit le chignon, laissant les boucles blondes recouvrir les épaules dénudées de sa maîtresse :

Logan : oui !

Veronica : d'accord !

La jeune femme défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, elle prit tout son temps, en déposant de doux baiser sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle désirait :

Veronica : tu veux encore jouer?

La chemise tomba sur le sol, Logan resserra brusquement ses bras autour d'elle:

Logan : j'ai plus envie de jouer !

Veronica : tu as envie de quoi alors ?

Il s'emparât des lèvres en la dirigeant vers le lit, il la fit basculer en arrière et commença à lui retirer ses derniers vêtements.

Il défit délicatement les porte-jarretelles et commençât à faire glisser le premier bas, puis le second.

Veronica ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle lui avait retiré sa ceinture et déboutonnait son pantalon, lui s'était attaqué à son soutien gorge, il libéra la poitrine de son carcan entre deux baisers, leurs corps brûlaient l'un pour l'autre…

Veronica le poussât pour prendre le dessus, elle lui retirât définitivement son pantalon et son boxer, son amant enfin nu elle se débarrassât du reste de sa lingerie avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de Logan.

Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent retrouvant des sensations qu'ils avaient cru avoir perdu pour toujours, leur étreinte fut tendre et agité jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Ils avaient vue le soleil se lever avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Madame Jenkins sourit en les trouvant encore profondément endormit, elle fit demi tour avec son plateau.

Le bruit de la porte réveillât Logan, il se sentit bien en trouvant Veronica dans son lit, il remettait en ordre les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, il décidât de la réveiller en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Elle commençât à sortir de ses rêves et lui sourit :

Veronica : je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! Laisse moi tranquille...

Logan : désolé mais il est déjà 9 h ! On n'a même pas le temps pour un câlin !

Veronica : ho non ! J'ai une réunion dans 30 minutes !

Elle fit une tentative pour partir mais il la retenu et pesât de tout son poids sur elle :

Veronica : je reviendrais tout à l'heure !

Logan : je sais !

Veronica : alors pousse toi !

Logan : un baiser d'abord !

Elle l'embrassât mais comme elle si attendait il ne la laissât pas partir prolongeant encore leur étreinte, Veronica réussit quand même à bondir hors du lit :

Veronica : je dois y aller !

Logan : dommage !

Veronica : je reviens promis !

Elle avait attrapé un t-shirt de Logan, mais avant de sortir :

Veronica : je t'aime !

Logan se laissât retomber au milieu des oreillers éblouit par le sourire éclatant de sa maîtresse, Veronica traversât rapidement le couloir souhaitant échapper au regard plein de sous entendu de la gouvernante.

Prête à partir comme les matins précédents Veronica fit une halte dans la cuisine pour prendre son café, Madame Jenkins lui sourit :

Veronica : Bonjour Madame Jenkins !

Mme Jenkins : Mademoiselle Mars ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Veronica : excellente merci ! Je dois y aller on se reverras sans doute ce soir.

Mme Jenkins : ho j'en suis sur Mademoiselle !

Devant la mine réjouit de la gouvernante Veronica sut que rien de se qui était arrivé la veille ne lui avait échappée...


	8. Chapter 8

Le chef Williams avait l'air mécontent Veronica se rapprochât de son coéquipier qui lui aussi n'avait pas l'air heureux :

Veronica : je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ?

Joe : tu ne le sais pas ?

Veronica : non quoi ?

Il lui présenta un magazine people avec en première page une photo d'elle et Logan s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Veronica : comment ils ont eu ça ?

Joe : Cupidon ! Il y a pire ! Ouvre !

La jeune femme feuilletât le tabloïde et resta choqué devant des photos de ses ébats de la nuit :

Veronica : comment ?

Joe : je ne sais pas mais ça ne plait pas du tout à Monsieur Williams !

Veronica : bah et moi alors !

Joe : Cupidon a encore frappé !

Mr Williams : agent Mars je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Chez Logan, Dick trouva son ami attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner :

Dick : la nuit dernière t'a donné faim ?

Logan levât un regard interrogateur sur le grand blond, il avait le regard malicieux annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle pour le reste du monde :

Logan : que ce passe t'il ?

Dick : toi et Veronica ? Cette nuit ?

Logan : de quoi tu parles ?

Le surfeur blond jetât sur la table les journaux et les magazines, en les voyant Logan se sentit défaillir :

Logan : comment ?

Dick : je ne sais pas ! Mais on en parle partout ! Le scénariste in love du FBI ! Titre accrocheur non ?

Logan : accrocheur !

Il abandonnât son ami pour appeler son avocate :

Logan : oui c'est moi ! Tu as vus la presse ce matin?

Maggy : oui !

Logan : tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Maggy : non !

Logan : mais pourquoi ?

Maggy : un certain Cupidon à tout publier sur le net ! Et puis ça t'apprendra à jouer les jolis cœurs avec une blonde ! Salut !

La rousse lui raccrochât au nez, il savait que Maggy était amoureuse de lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais encouragé, et sa fureur ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Dick l'avait suivit dans son bureau :

Dick : elle est colère la rouquine !

Logan : ouais ! Heu, Veronica !

Son téléphone toujours à la main il composât le numéro de la jeune femme, mais c'est la boite vocal qui lui répondit, il ne laissât pas de message ne sachant pas par ou commencer.

Dick : hey ça va aller ?

Logan : non ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ce Cupidon !

Dick : pour un taré ! Pourquoi il a fais ça ?

Logan : j'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens ?

Dick : hey ça pourrait faire un super film ! Un serial killer qui tu les acteurs du film de sa vie… on pourrait en faire une trilogie ou….

Logan : Dick ! Arrête ! Ça a déjà était fait !

Logan se dirigeât vers la cuisine et fouillât les placards à la recherche de ses sucreries préférées, Dick lui arrachât le paquet des mains :

Logan : donne-moi ça ! C'est une urgence la !

Dick : tu as conscience qu'on dirait une nana quand tu fais ça !

Logan : et alors !

Dick lui rendit son paquet de marshmallow que Logan commençât à manger comme si sa vie en dépendait, entre deux il essayait de joindre Veronica.

Le grand blond fini par s'emporter :

Dick : écoute ça va ! T'as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle croit que Cupidon c'est toi ! Que tu as embauché une bande de mec pas net pour torturer et tuer des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas pour pouvoir de nouveau la séduire ?

Le visage déjà pale de son ami se figeât dans une étrange grimace et fini par devenir livide :

Dick : hey je rigole hein ! T'as pas fais ça?

Le glouton marshmallow-vore se reprit :

Logan : non ! Non mais avec les photos…

Dick : hey ! T'arrête, parle le lui face à face avant de te faire des films !

L'ambiance était glacial dans la maison et le carillon de la porte fit tressaillir Logan, Madame Jenkins annonça le FBI, le jeune scénariste reprit pied dans la réalité mais se sentit mal de devoir affronter Veronica, Joe suivit d'une équipe avait investit la maison :

Logan : Veronica n'est pas avec toi ?

Joe : non ! Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle passerait ce soir !

Logan : d'accord ! Heu vous faîtes quoi là ?

L'agent vue la pile de magazine sur la table basse il eu un sourire crispé :

Joe : Cupidon ! On doit faire des relevé pour… enfin tu vois quoi…

Logan : ok !

Dick : heu dit moi Logan… tu veux encore de la guimauve ?

Le brun adressât un regard meurtrier au blond :

Logan : je n'ai pas envie de rire ! Veronica et moi on vient juste de se recommencer quelque chose et ça….

Dick : t'as peur qu'elle te largue pour ça ?

Logan : elle peut s'imaginer tellement d'autre chose !

Dick : tant qu'elle ne croit pas que tu joues les Cupidons….

Logan ne répondit pas et s'étalât sur le canapé :

Dick : bah ce n'est pas toi hein ?

Logan : non Dick !

Dick : ha j'ai eu peur ! Allez ça va s'arranger !

La journée parut interminable, Joe et les autres avaient passée la maison au peigne fin mais rien.

Logan avait chassé Dick ne le supportant plus, Veronica ne répondait toujours pas à ses appelles et il commençait à ce dire que leur belle histoire allait passer aux oubliettes quand son téléphone sonna :

Logan : allo ?

Veronica : j'ai un petit problème !

Logan : tu veux que je vienne tu es où ?

Veronica : non ! Mais je suis sans domicile... Avec mon chat !

Logan : comment ça ?

Veronica : les journalistes assiègent mon appartement ! Quelqu'un a même forcé ma porte et a tout saccagé!

Logan : viens à la maison ! Il y a de la place pour toi et pour Surfeur !

Tout en parlant il ouvrit la porte d'entrée on l'on venait de frapper, il fut surprit de trouver Veronica, Surfeur et une valise :

Veronica : je suis contente que tu nous invites parce qu'on est devant chez toi !

Ils raccrochèrent pour s'observer :

Logan : bonsoir !

Veronica : bonsoir !

Le jeune homme avait l'air tendu, il s'effaça pour la faire entrer, Surfeur dans son sac de voyage voulait sortir et miaulait pour se faire comprendre, Cops réveillé par la porte fit rapidement la fête à la nouvelle venue quand il remarquât le chat :

Veronica : hey il ne va pas manger mon chat hein !

Logan : mais non ! Cops assit !

Le chien obéit, Logan sortit le chat sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme, il fit une caresse au chat et lui présenta le chien.

Surfeur le malicieux se fit déposer au sol s'étira longuement et se rapprochât du chien impassible, après un moment d'hésitation le matou se frottât au molosse en ronronnant :

Logan : et voila !

L'intermède chien et chat terminé, Logan se sentit à bout de force, la jeune femme le vit les épaules basses, épuisé :

Veronica : tu as passé une mauvaise journée toi aussi ?

Logan : ho oui ! Et toi tu as eu des problèmes à cause des photos ?

Veronica : oui mais rien de grave ! Logan tu te sens bien ?

Logan : tu m'en veux ?

Veronica : pour les photos ?

Logan : oui ! Je suis désolé tu sais je sais que….

Veronica : chut ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Il avait la tête basse les yeux accrochés à ses chaussures, Veronica s'approchât et glissât ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme qui relevât la tête, son air de petit garçon triste fit sourire la jeune femme :

Veronica : hey je vais bien ! Je commence à avoir l'habitude de voir ma vie sexuelle étalée sur la place publique !

Logan : tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien !

Veronica : réagir se serait accorder trop d'importance à Cupidon ! Et puis on a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache !

Il semblât réagir et esquissât un sourire :

Logan : non ! Je dirais que s'était bon mais pas mal !

Veronica : ha un sourire !

Elle passât ses bras autour de lui :

Veronica : j'ai besoin d'un câlin !

Il la serrât :

Veronica : tu as eu peur que je t'en veuille avoue le !

Logan : j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne veuille plus jamais me parler !

Veronica : pourquoi ? Cupidon est fou et toi… je t'aime !

Logan approchât ses lèvres et l'embrassât délicatement, puis ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion…

Dans la chambre, Veronica avait prit soin de fermer les rideaux pour que leur intimité ne soit pas à la une du lendemain, Logan lisait un magazine pendant que Veronica réfléchissait la tête posé sur la poitrine de son petit ami, elle caressait ses biceps quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une des photos :

Veronica : pourquoi il fait ça ?

Logan : Cupidon ?

Veronica : oui

Logan : il en sait long sur nous on dirait...

Veronica : ce qui est bizarre s'est qu'il peut connaître certain détail par la série ! Mais certaines phrases de ses cartes ! La façon dont il tue… certains détails ne sont sut que par un petit nombre de personne ! Et à part toi et moi personne ne connaît tous les éléments de cette façon ?

Logan : tu m'accuses de quelque chose ?

Elle se redressât pour le regarder dans les yeux :

Veronica : non ! Je réfléchis ! Tu sais moi j'ai fais des progrès question confiance en l'autre mais toi tu devrais arrêter de croire que je te prends encore comme bouc émissaire !

Logan : désolé mais Dick ai passé et il m'a retourner la tête et avec tout ça je ne sais plus en j'en suis moi !

Veronica : tu es avec moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconter ?

Logan : je le soupçonne de croire que je suis Cupidon ! Sa théorie serait que j'ai fais ça pour te séduire !

Veronica : intéressante cette théorie...

Logan : ha oui ! Tu vas voir !

Il la fit rouler sur le lit en la chatouillant…

Au milieu de la nuit, ils avaient quitté la chambre pour grignoter.

Dans la cuisine, Veronica réchauffait un plat cuisiné par la gouvernante pendant que Logan continuait de lire chaque magazine pour trouver un indice :

Veronica : laisse donc ça ! Celui qui les a prises se trouvait loin d'ici ! C'est du travail de pro un super téléobjectif !

Logan : mais comment la presse les a eut ?

Veronica : une société de coursier ! Payé en liquide. Rien on a rien cette affaire me rend folle !

Logan : à ton avis que va-t-il faire ?

Veronica : tuer ! Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

Ils dînaient tranquillement quand le portable de Veronica se mit à vibrer :

Veronica : agent Mars ? Joe que se passe –t-il ? Quand ? Ok j'arrive dans 10 minutes !

En raccrochant elle fit un sourire crisper à son petit ami :

Logan : qui ?

Veronica : Lee Macpherson ! Et tous les agents chargés de sa protection !

Le couple se rendit chez la victime, Logan ayant refusé de la laisser y aller seul, il la suivait comme son ombre :

Veronica : Joe ! Comment c'est possible !

Joe : Cupidon est arrivé par surprise ! Il a abattu Johnson et Stanley avec un silencieux !

Logan : et Lee ?

Joe : alors la accrochez vous !

Une dizaine de personne travaillaient déjà au relevé de preuve, la maison n'avait pas été dérangée, Veronica sourit devant une photo de la victime souriante :

Veronica voix off : encore une jeune femme innocente sacrifié pour la folie de Cupidon !

Joe pourtant habitué aux scènes de crimes violentes avait l'air perturbé, il les fit entrer dans la chambre.

Lee Macpherson avait été découpé, ses membres ensanglantés avaient été rassemblés dans le désordre sur le lit.

Logan se sentit mal et sortit précipitamment, Veronica fixait le cadavre :

Joe : Cupidon la poignardé dans son sommeil ! Elle est morte rapidement mais après il a joué au chirurgien !

Le sang avait giclé partout, et sur le mur il y avait une inscription :

_Veronica trouve moi ! Je t'attends !_

Veronica : il est complètement fou !

Joe : il y a encore un mot !

_Alors Veronica _

_Tu es moins maligne que moi on dirait _

_Cupidon en assez de jouer _

_Dans 3 jours je passerais à l'étape supérieure _

_Eliminer les marionnettes ne m'amuse plus _

_Rendez vous à Neptune pour que les masques tombent _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

La jeune femme observât une dernière fois le cadavre et alla rejoindre Logan appuyé contre son 4x4 :

Veronica : il faut prévenir les autres ! Cupidon nous menace tous !

Logan : que veux-tu faire ?

Veronica : il faut qu'on fasse le point avec tout le monde !

Logan : tu veux improviser une réunion des anciens de Neptune High ?

Veronica : on a plus le choix !


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé pour le retard...

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain Veronica avait donné rendez-vous à Weevil et Wallace, les quelques jours de répit qu'avait annoncé Cupidon permettaient de préparer un minimum la prochaine attaque.

Ils n'avaient pas réussit fermer l'œil et s'est à moitié dans le brouillard qu'ils petit-déjeunaient sur la terrasse :

Veronica : tu as réussit à joindre Dick ?

Logan : non... Je crois qu'il me fait la gueule !

Veronica : papa ne pourras pas venir. Et je n'arrive pas à joindre Mac.

Logan : elle est peut être avec Dick.

Veronica : qu'est ce que tu sais Echolls ?

Logan : rien !

Veronica : on va aller vérifier chez le surfeur peroxydé !

Dick avait acheté une villa dans le quartier voisin de celle de son meilleur ami, les agents devant le portail n'avait rien vue de suspect mais Dick n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'après midi de la veille.

Logan était vraiment inquiet, les domestiques étaient absent et ça ce n'était vraiment pas normale, Dick était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul même pour se faire cuir un œuf.

Veronica poussât la porte qui n'avait pas été refermée, à l'intérieur rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé, mais la jeune femme était sur le qui-vive :

Veronica : Logan tu restes la !

Elle avait sortit son arme, mais Logan lui prit le bras :

Logan : je viens avec toi !

Veronica : d'accord mais reste derrière ! Si Cupidon est là… on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver !

La jeune femme passât la première le rez-de-chaussée était désert, Logan prit les escaliers comme si de rien n'était, mais Veronica lui repassât devant en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

Depuis la chambre on entendait des soupirs et des rires, le jeune homme sourit en comprenant que rien n'était arrivé et que Veronica était beaucoup trop sur la défensive.

Il s'amusait de la regarder faire irruption dans la chambre en menaçant les amoureux pendant leur pause câline.

Veronica ressortit aussi vite et retrouva Logan dans le couloir plié en deux de rire.

Dick enrouler dans un drap hurlait, en poursuivant la jeune femme:

Dick : mais t'es taré ou quoi depuis quand tu débarque chez le gens comme ça ?

Logan se mit entre les 2 blonds :

Logan : désolé mais on a cru que Cupidon… enfin tu vois ?

Dick : quoi Cupidon ? Je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête de votre psychopathe !

Toujours caché derrière son petit ami Veronica encore rouge de honte ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

Veronica : nous aussi ! Je suis désolé !

Dick : ouais ! Ok mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Logan : Cupidon a encore tué !

Dick : qui ?

Logan : Lee Macpherson !

Dick : et alors ?

Veronica : il a encore laissé un mot et cette fois il veut notre peau à tous !

Dick : ha !

Logan : dit mec tu ne saurais pas par hasard où est Mac ?

Dick : Mac ? Mais pourquoi je le saurais moi où elle est ?

Depuis la chambre un fou rire se fit entendre, Mac habillé d'un t-shirt noir au texte prometteur de GOD OF SEX en lettres dorées restait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Logan et Veronica ne purent se retenir de sourire :

Mac : quoi ?

La brune porta son regard sur son t-shirt :

Mac : ok je vais m'habiller et vous allez tout me raconter !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dick rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine :

Dick : alors que nous veut-il l'autre barge ?

Logan : il nous veut à Neptune !

Dick : pourquoi ?

Veronica : justement on ne sait pas !

Mac : alors dite moi tout !

La blonde mit au courant la brune, Mac avait suivit l'affaire par les infos, mais de se savoir mêlé à ces meurtres lui fit froid dans le dos :

Veronica : hey ça va aller ?

Mac : non ! Mais je ferais avec !

Le surfeur blond prit sa petite amie contre son cœur :

Dick : allons mon poussin !

Veronica : poussin ?

Logan fit taire Veronica en lui mettant une main sur la bouche et en l'obligeant à passer dans la pièce d'à coté :

Veronica : ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Logan : j'en sais rien !

Veronica : au moins ils vont bien !

La jeune femme les observait, Dick était attentionné et tendre comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne, après un moment d'intimité, Mac rappelât Veronica et Logan :

Mac : bon qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Veronica : Wallace et Weevil vont passer ce soir chez Logan ! Il faut qu'on arrive à comprendre qui joue les tueurs en série et surtout pourquoi!

Mac : ok je suis avec toi Miss Bond !

Veronica : je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous Q !

Les 2 jeunes filles souriaient, pendant que leurs petits amis respectif avaient la sensation de manquer quelque chose :

Logan : bon les filles ! Je propose que nous allions tous chez nous.

Il avait parlé tout naturellement en passant son bras autour de la taille de Veronica, la jeune femme sourit en posant ses mains sur les siennes :

Veronica : oui allons chez nous.

Les deux couples se retrouvèrent chacun dans une voiture, sur le chemin Logan se demandât si il avait bien interprété la réponse au message qu'il avait fait passé...

Veronica s'amusait de le voir si nerveux à fixer la route sans savoir quoi faire :

Veronica : ça va ?

Logan : oui pourquoi ?

Veronica : tu sais pour tout à l'heure…

Logan : quand j'ai parlé de notre chez nous ?

Veronica : oui. Je crois que pour le moment on devrait attendre de voir ce que Cupidon nous réserve pour faire des projets.

Logan : d'accord !

Il était déçu mais essayait de le cacher, en descendant de voiture la jeune femme lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser :

Veronica : quand tout sera fini j'aimerai vivre avec toi, moi aussi.

L'arrivée des 2 autres interrompit leur conversation…

Le bureau avait été reconvertit en une sorte de Mars investigation miniature, Veronica inscrivait sur un tableau les noms de chaque victime ainsi que les circonstances de leurs décès :

Veronica : voilà où nous en sommes !

Le grand blond s'installât sur le canapé :

Dick : sympa comme activité !

Son meilleur ami s'installât juste à coté suivit par Mac :

Logan : Dick !

Veronica : hey ! Si on est là s'est pour trouver qui veux notre mort je vous le rappel !

Dick : pourquoi nous ? C'est vrai après tout c'est Veronica qui pourri la vie des autres alors pourquoi nous ?

Logan : Dick marque un point !

Veronica : merci !

Logan : non mais, heu ça facilite nos recherches ! Appart le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée nous n'avons rien en commun !

Mac : aucun ennemi commun en tout cas !

Logan : voilà !

Veronica : d'accord mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment Cupidon fait pour en savoir autan sur moi !

Mac : qu'est-se qui te fais croire qu'il te connaît ?

Veronica : les petits mots doux !

_Elle est de retour_

_Les vraies histoires d'amour de finissent jamais _

_Avec les compliments de cupidon _

Veronica : le premier a été livré avec le cœur de la victime n°8!

Mac : qui était-se dans la série ?

Logan : le petit copain…

Mac : toi donc !

Logan : oui !

Mac : je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire qu'il te connaît !

Veronica : la phrase ! Les vraies histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais !

Mac : oui et alors ?

L'agent du FBI perdit son apparente sérénité et baissa les yeux :

Veronica : Duncan m'avait offert un gâteau de la chance comme dans les restos chinois ! Et dans le biscuit il y avait cette phrase !

Mac : et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

Veronica : non personne !

Logan : alors comment il a sut ?

Veronica : je ne sais pas ! J'avais gardé le mot et puis j'ai fini par le jeter ! Il y a très longtemps maintenant !

Veronica relevât enfin les yeux vers ses amis :

Mac : personne n'a eu de nouvelle de Duncan depuis sa fuite ?

La jeune femme regardât tour à tour ses acolytes :

Logan : non !

Veronica : moi non plus !

Alors les 2 jeunes femmes et Logan se tournèrent vers le surfeur blond qui jouait avec ses cheveux :

Dick : me regarder pas comme ça moi non plus !

Mac : ça pourrait être lui !

Veronica : pourquoi ?

Logan : par jalousie !

L'informaticienne s'installât sur l'ordinateur du bureau, pendant que les autres continuaient de fixer le tableau :

Dick : j'aime beaucoup le deuxième message !

_Pour la mante-religieuse de mon cœur _

_Repaît toi de sa jolie cervelle _

_Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Logan : oui mais ça s'est dans la série donc pas probant !

Dick : mais c'est tellement toi V !

Il faisait face à Veronica qui se rapprochât prête à le frapper :

Veronica : merci beaucoup ! Tu sais Cupidon à une fâcheuse tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne ! Comme toi !

Mac : bon ça suffit ! J'ai quelque chose !

Veronica : quoi ?

Mac : je n'ai pas de trace de Duncan, mais après son départ les Kane ont vendu leur maison et les meubles ont été stockés dans un hangar. Et ce hangar a été cambriolé il y a presque un an !

Logan : et alors ?

Mac : alors en piratant le bureau du shérif...

Veronica : papa ne va pas être content !

Mac : oui mais en le piratant j'ai pu trouver l'inventaire de ce qui a été volé et en bonne place nous avons l'ordinateur portable de Duncan.

Veronica : il tenait son journal sur ce PC !

Mac : ça expliquerait comment Cupidon a apprit certain détail.

Veronica : d'accord ! Dans le troisième mot :

_La partie ne fait que commencer ma douce Veronica _

_Si tu es la aujourd'hui c'est que mon plan fonctionne comme prévu _

_Mais si tu es la c'est qu'il est seul _

_Cupidon te conseil de rester près de ton chéri _

_Sinon tu le perdras pour toujours _

_Cupidon lui réserve un petit cadeau _

_Tu peux le sauver si tu te dépêches _

_Bien à toi Cupidon !_

Veronica : il menaçait directement Logan...

Logan : mais il ne m'a rien fait !

Veronica : en réalité….

Logan : quoi ?

Veronica : je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais que tu t'inquiètes!

Logan : ok mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait me faire ?

Veronica : ta voiture était piégée.

Logan : tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Veronica : je viens de le faire !

Mac : bon vous en reparlerez plus tard ! Le mot suivant ?

Veronica :

_Pour ma Veronica _

_Je sais que tu te rapproches de celui qui fait battre ton cœur _

_Cupidon se réjouit et t'offre en gage de sa joie les cheveux de son rival _

_Et pour t'aider Cupidon t'annonce qu'il tuera le loubard et la fille facile avant demain _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Mac : beurk ! Il t'a offert un scalpe ?

Veronica : il est très romantique notre cupidon

Mac : la fille facile s'était…

Veronica : Alysson alias Madison !

Mac : je suppose que s'était dans la série ?

Logan : oui !

Mac : on n'avance pas vraiment là ! Le quatrième mot :

_Pour ma Veronica _

_Sache que Cupidon arrivera toujours à ses fins _

_Tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'arrêter _

_Bien à toi Cupidon_

Mac : il veut quoi ? Ce vengé ? Mais de quoi ?

Veronica : si on arrive à trouver pourquoi on trouvera qui !

Logan : le dernier message :

_Alors Veronica _

_Tu es moins maligne que moi on dirait _

_Cupidon en assez de jouer _

_Dans 3 jours je passerais à l'étape supérieure _

_Eliminer les marionnettes ne m'amuse plus_

_Rendez vous à Neptune pour que les masques tombent _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Veronica : la phrase : Tu es moins maligne que moi on dirait ! Je l'ai utilisé une fois !

Logan : quand ?

Veronica : quand j'ai été accusé de trafique de faux papier ! Dans le bureau de Lamb !

Logan : donc en résumé ! Nos suspects sont tous morts ou en fuite_ ! _

Mac : bon ok ! Que nous reste t-il ?

Veronica : le coup de téléphone !

Elle mit en marche un magnétophone :

Voix : être le gentil toutou du directeur Williams ! Allons Veronica ! Ça ne te manque pas d'être seul contre tous…être celle qui mieux que tous les autres connaît la vérité et la révèle… être le héros !

Mac : oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il veut se venger !

Logan : pourquoi il tue de cette façon ?

Veronica : il tue en imitant les scènes de la série ! Mais on le sait déjà ça !

Logan : s'est vraie pour Keira, Philippe, Karlos, Jeremy, Peter et Roberto ! Mais pour Alysson et Lee non !

Veronica : tu as raison !

Mac : Alysson= Madison et Lee s'était ?

Veronica : Lee s'était toi !

Il eut un silence glacial, Veronica sortit les photos du cadavre de la dernière victime, en les voyant Mac eu un haut le cœur :

Veronica : il s'est déchaîné sur elle !

Dick : et donc tu crois que c'est à Mac qu'il en veut le plus ?

Veronica : c'est une hypothèse ! Tu as reçu des menaces ou est ce que tu as été suivit ou autre ?

Mac : non !

Veronica : ok ! Je propose qu'on aille manger quelque chose.

L'ambiance était tendu et le carillon annonça de nouveau visiteur, Wallace tout sourire étreignit les jeunes filles mais avec les garçons les retrouvailles furent plus froide, il préférât entre dans le vif du sujet :

Wallace : alors V que se passe-t-il ?

Veronica : Weevil arrive ! Je vous expliquerais ensuite !

Le motard arrivât à sont tour, la situation leur parut irréel mais en 10 ans rien n'avait vraiment changé, Dick nonchalant s'installât sur le canapé il fixait Weevil avec dédain pendant que celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi de cette réunion :

Weevil : alors si je résume ! Nous sommes tous la parce que Logan Echolls ce gros malin ! A crée une série télé sur la vie de V ! Qu'un tueur psychopathe veux notre peau mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ?

Veronica : oui !

Le motard s'approchât de Logan pour le provoquer :

Weevil : brillante, tes idées comme d'hab !

Logan : hey ça va j'avais pas prévu ce genre de situation !

Weevil : tu sais ma nièce est fan de ton machin ! Et y'a un truc que je me demande ! Comment tu as osé : Zarbedevil !

.

Logan : tu aurais préféré Cruellito !

Weevil : toujours le même ! Crétin arrogant !

Logan : et toi toujours de la racaille dans le trafic de pièce auto volée!

Weevil : ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je peux encore te casser la tête !

Logan : tu peux rêver !

Veronica : hey ça suffit ! Ou alors allez régler ça dehors une bonne fois pour toute !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et finirent par rejoindre chacun leur coté du salon :

Veronica : bon ! On va pouvoir avancer ! Alors tout le monde est sur que rien dans cette affaire ne lui rappel un détail ou un fait marquant de notre adolescence ?

Le groupe : non !

Wallace : quelqu'un a prévenu Piz ou Parker ?

Un blanc gênant s'installât :

Veronica : Parker est mariée avec 1 enfant le shérif du coin garde un œil sur sa famille, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle risque quelque chose !

Wallace : et Piz ?

Veronica : il a disparut depuis 3 semaines !

Dick : et si s'était lui !

Logan : non !

Dick : bah pourquoi ?

Veronica : pourquoi se serait lui ?

Dick :….

Weevil : ok bon alors on fait quoi maintenant on rentre tous à Neptune pour qu'il nous descende les uns après les autre ? Parce que ça fait mauvais film d'horreur là !

Veronica : on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Mais il y a de grande chance pour que…

Mac : bon d'accord on a tous compris l'idée !

Dick : heu moi je ne veux pas mourir hein !

Le groupe : Dick ! Nous non plus !

Mac : bon on est tous crevé et sur les nerfs si on faisait une pause ?

Les autres approuvèrent, la soirée fut presque détendue, Madame Jenkins avait préparé le dîné pour tous le monde en voyant l'heure, il fut décidé que tous resterait pour la nuit.

La villa était paisible, les volets automatisés se fermaient les uns après les autres avec le système d'alarme et la maison bouclée ils se croyaient en sécurité….


	10. Chapter 10

Une ombre passât au dessus de Veronica qui dormait dans les bras de son chéri :

Cupidon : nous y voilà Veronica ! Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ma vengeance !

Doucement le tueur s'emparât des portables et de l'arme de service de la jolie blonde, le tueur fit le tour du lit pour caresser la joue de Logan, ils dormaient si profondément.

Cupidon : je vais vous tuer ! Tous ! Jusqu'aux derniers !

D'un pas lent il retournât auprès de la jeune femme et lui appliqua un oreiller sur le visage…

Veronica se redressât en sueur, Logan la prit dans ses bras :

Logan : c'était un cauchemar !

Veronica : ça paraissait si réel !

Logan : tu as rêvé de lui ?

Veronica : il était là ! Il…

Son petit ami la serrât plus fort, Veronica eu envie de lui, elle l'embrassât sachant les prochains jours difficiles, elle avait besoin de lui de l'aimer simplement.

Logan s'était rendormit mais Veronica n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil, sans réfléchir elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau, Surfeur sur les genoux elle fixait le tableau retraçant l'affaire.

Veronica : comment peut-il en savoir en autant. Même avec le journal intime de Duncan le tueur ne peut pas savoir pour le château ! Et pour eux trop peu de personnes sont au courant...

Mac passât la tête :

Mac : tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

Veronica : non ! Dick t'a laissé sortir du lit sans lui ?

Mac : hey ! Pas de commentaire jeune fille ! J'ai vue les photos moi aussi ! J'en connais une qui ne s'ennuis pas non plus au lit !

Veronica : ok ! J'ai rien dis !

Elle se laissât retomber au fond du fauteuil Mac s'installât sur le canapé :

Veronica : Qui ça peut être ?

Mac : je ne sais pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tous nous tuer ?

Veronica : je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Mac : on compte sur toi !

Les deux jeunes se fixaient quand une idée leur vint enfin….

La blonde et la brune avaient préparées le petit déjeuner, vers 11 h ils étaient tous prêt à partir :

Logan : Neptune nous voilà !

Veronica : ho yes !

Weevil sur sa moto suivait les 2 4x4, chacun étaient perdus dans ses pensés cherchant à se souvenir d'un détail de quelque chose…

Logan fixait la route :

Logan : nous sommes attendu dirait-on !

Veronica se tendit en voyant le célèbre panneau : bienvenue à Neptune.

Un graffiti fait avec du sang recouvrait le texte pour un :

_Je suis déjà là !_

Veronica : alors là franchement il se paie notre tête ! On va au bureau de papa !

Le poste du shérif était assiégé par les journalistes, Veronica pénétra dans le bureau suivit de prés par sa troupe :

Keith : ma chérie ! Tu es là ! Je suis content de te voir !

Sa fille laissât la main de son petit ami pour prendre son père dans ses bras :

Veronica : moi aussi papa ! J'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance !

Keith : Cupidon a frappé cette nuit !

Veronica : qui ?

Keith : les Sinclair !

Veronica : je dois voir les lieux du crime ! Joe est déjà là-bas ?

Keith : oui il t'y attend !

Veronica : ok ! Bon vous allez chez Dick.

Dick : je savais bien que de garder la villa serait une bonne idée !

Veronica : une voiture du shérif sera devant la porte au moindre truc suspect ne jouez pas les héros appelez moi !

Logan : et moi je peux venir avec toi ? Je préférerais ne pas te laisser seule V.

Veronica : papa est avec moi. Attend moi ici si tu veux.

Il approuvât d'un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser rapidement, dans la voiture qui les emmenait le shérif ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Keith : tu vas bien chérie ?

Veronica : autant que ça peut aller dans un moment pareil !

Keith : Logan et toi?

Veronica : Je sais que tu ne…

Keith : il te rend heureuse ?

Veronica : oui !

Keith : alors je suis heureux !

Son sourire suffit pour donner son approbation, parce que même si l'accord paternel n'était pas indispensable il confortait la jeune femme dans son choix.

La maison était déjà pleine de monde, Monsieur et Madame Sinclair avaient étés tués juste avant le dîné la mère avait été poignardée et le père lui avait reçu plusieurs balle dans la poitrine.

Veronica : Joe ! Il y a un mot ?

Son coéquipier lui tendit l'habituelle pochette plastique renfermant le message :

_Bienvenue chez toi Veronica _

_Neptune t'a vue naître _

_Neptune te verra mourir _

_Bien à toi Cupidon _

Veronica : est-ce que leurs filles sont au courant ?

Keith : leur plus jeune fille vit à New York, mais Madison est introuvable.

Veronica : comment ça introuvable ?

Keith : il y a 5 ans elle devait épouser un bon parti et finalement la cérémonie a été annulée depuis Madison va et viens d'hôpitaux en centre de cure... Elle a quitté le dernier il y a 8 mois puis est partit pour l'Europe et depuis impossible de la trouver.

Veronica : on récolte ce que l'on sème !

Keith : Quoi ?

Veronica : non rien !

Keith : une des cartes de crédit de Piz a été utilisée pour la location d'une voiture.

Veronica : je crois que quelqu'un essai de brouiller les pistes. Madison peut être une suspecte aussi.

Keith : la dernière fois qu'on la vue elle partait pour la France ! Son passeport n'a pas été utilisé depuis ! Elle n'est pas dans le pays ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle…

Veronica : ok alors restons sur Piz !

La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde, Logan avait passé tous son temps au poste malgré les suppliques de Dick voulant allez surfer, Logan n'arrivait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Cupidon.

Veronica le trouvât devant un autre tableau de photo des crimes, il avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle :

Veronica : hey et si on rentrait ?

Logan : on va où ?

Veronica : chez Dick ?

Logan : non ! J'ai une idée !

Elle le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent à la réception du Neptune grand hôtel :

Logan : la suite présidentielle est libre !

Il l'enlaçât :

Veronica : on fait un pèlerinage Echolls ?

Logan : non, on boucle la boucle Mars !

Ils suivirent l'employé pourtant leurs 2 sacs de voyage et une fois la porte refermée Logan se rapprochât de la jeune femme l'enveloppant des ses bras :

Veronica : on ait d'humeur câline ?

Il commençât en embrassant la nuque de sa petite amie :

Logan : toujours avec toi !

Elle le laissât continuer en déboutonnant son chemisier :

Veronica : tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

Logan : non !

Veronica : tu es bien sur de toi ! Pourquoi ?

Logan : parce nous sommes ensemble ! Toi tu te mets dans des situations pas possibles et moi je te sauve !

Son chemisier à moitié ouvert elle se retournât pour lui donner un baiser :

Veronica : tu te prends pour un super héros alors ?

Logan : non ! Je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux !

En discutant il la poussait jusque dans la chambre, elle lui retirât son t-shirt :

Veronica : ha ! Tu sais qu'on devrait chercher le vilain et pas…

Logan : chut ! C'est la pause câline !

Il la soulevât en glissant ses mains sous sa jupe et les poser sur ses fesses :

Veronica : mais moi je voulais discuter !

Logan : dommage !

Veronica passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres, Logan la déposât sur le lit en continuant de la déshabiller.

Ils firent l'amour oubliant pour un instant le tueur et les menaces…

Victime d'une insomnie Veronica s'était levée pour admirer la vue depuis le balcon, Logan l'avait cherché mais trouvant la place vide il se levât pour la trouver pensive:

Logan : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Veronica : Cupidon... En faites je crois qu'il n'est pas seul !

Logan : ha oui ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Veronica : les éléments ne colle pas sinon !

Logan : viens te coucher !

Elle ne cherchât pas à résister et réussit à fermer l'œil pour une heure ou deux.

La nuit avait été calme, Cupidon attendait le moment idéal pour attaquer, un moment ou l'un d'entre eux serait sans défense.

En fin d'après midi Keith reçu un appel pour un accident de moto à la sortie de la ville, Veronica avait eu un mauvais pressentiment qui s'était confirmé à leur arrivée.

La moto de Weevil avait été poussée hors de la route par un vieux bus scolaire, les témoins n'avaient rien put faire.

Le corps du latino fut emmené à la morgue, Veronica restait sous le choc assise sur le bord de la route.

Cupidon comme à sont habitude laissât un mot à l'attention de Veronica :

_Un de moins !_

Veronica voix off : grrrrrrrrrrrrrr mais où es-tu sal****

A l'autre bout de la ville Wallace devait voir sa fiancée, elle lui avait donnée rendez vous devant le centre commercial et le jeune homme souriait à l'idée de pouvoir prendre sa chérie dans ses bras, son portable lui annonça un message de la jeune femme justement :

_Ici Cupidon _

_Cupidon détient ta copine _

_Su tu veux la revoir vivante ne prévient pas Veronica et vient immédiatement_

_Dans les bureaux de Mars investigation_

Wallace ne réfléchissait plus il prit le volant de sa voiture et fonça aussi vite qu'il le put.

Malgré les années les lieux n'avaient pas changé, l'ancien basketteur pénétra dans l'immeuble…

Cupidon surveillait sa future victime et lorsqu'il disparut dans le bâtiment, l'assassin le suivit.

De l'extérieur on entendit les bruits d'une lutte, une silhouette sortit en courant.

Les lieux semblaient redevenus calme quand l'immeuble explosât.

Veronica était à son hôtel avec Logan, il la serrait dans ses bras quand son portable vibra annonçant un message :

_Et de 2_

Veronica : où sont les autres ?

Son petit ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père s'approchât :

Keith : c'est Wallace, Veronica je suis désolé.

Veronica : non pas Wallace ! Non !

Folle de rage elle donnât des coups poing sur l'épaule de Keith en larme lui aussi :

Keith : Wallace à reçu un appel il est partit comme un fou vers nos anciens bureaux et l'immeuble à explosé !

Veronica : Logan tu dois rejoindre Dick et Mac je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit !

Logan : et toi ?

Veronica : j'ai quelqu'un à voir et je vous rejoins !

Le jeune homme avait essayé de protester mais devant la détermination qu'affichait Veronica il abdiquât.

Dans la villa Casablancas Mac était en larme Dick ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer, il se contentait de la laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

La télévision retransmettait des images de la conférence de presse organisée par Keith Mars, le surfeur blond fronça les sourcils en voyant Veronica hystérique, il s'emparât de la télécommande pour monter le son :

Veronica : où que tu sois ordure je t'aurai ! Tu me paieras la mort de mes amis et tous ces innocents !

La jeune femme fut entraînée par son père dans l'immeuble sous les cris des journalistes en transe.

Dick : hé bah il l'a mise en pétard !

Son meilleur ami arrivât avec l'air abattu :

Dick : t'as entendu V ?

Logan : ouais ! Wallace et Weevil ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Cupidon nous avait laissé du temps alors pourquoi il a prit de l'avance ?

Dick : un tueur psychopathe n'a pas toujours l'air d'être fiable sur le timing !

Logan : ouais et Mac ça va ?

La jolie brune le regardait en essuyant ses larmes :

Mac : ça ira ! Pourquoi Veronica n'est pas là ?

Logan : elle devait voir une personne et passer à la télé à priori !

Mac : elle fait cavalier seul... Comme d'habitude !

Logan : ouais !

Une domestique annonça le dîner, ils n'avaient pas faim mais ils la suivirent sans discuter dans l'immense salle à manger.

Veronica arrivât juste avant les plats de résistance, Logan lui sourit légèrement en la voyant si fatiguée.

Le jeune homme voulait aller vers elle quand l'air commença à lui manquer, il tomba de sa chaise et commença à suffoquer, Veronica s'était précipitée sur lui mais elle était impuissante incapable de la moindre réaction.

Logan la fixait paralysé sur le carrelage froid, Veronica sortie de sa transe le suppliant de ne pas la laisser en hurlant d'appeler du secours.

La scène semblait se passer au ralenti pour les autres quand la gouvernante se précipitât sur le scénariste armé d'une étrange seringue.

Assise sur le sol Veronica tenait la main de son bien-aimé pendant que l'employé injectait quelque chose dans la cuisse du mourant.

L'instinct de l'agent du FBI voulu l'en empêcher mais l'employé de maison était déterminer, l'ambulance arrivait quand Logan commençait à revenir à lui :

Veronica : qu'est que tu as eu ça va ?

Logan : je ne sais pas...je ne comprends pas...on a du mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture !

Veronica : mais les autres non rien!

Ambulancier : on vous emmène ! Je pense que Mademoiselle Marquez vous a sauvez la vie !

Veronica : qu'a-t-il eut ?

Ambulancier : une réaction allergique ! Monsieur êtes vous sujet aux allergies alimentaire ?

Logan : oui ! Aux fruits de mer !

Ambulancier : voilà ! Vous auriez du faire attention ! Mais avec la dose d'épinéphrine que vous a injectez Mademoiselle Marquez vous êtes hors de danger !

Le brancard fut rapidement installé dans l'ambulance avec son précieux chargement:

Veronica : je viens avec toi !

Dans la nuit dans la chambre d'hôpital, Veronica s'était endormit sur le lit contre Logan, son portable la sortit de ses rêves:

Veronica : allo ?

Keith : chérie c'est moi

Veronica : tu as trouvé comment Logan a été empoisonné ?

Keith : oui ! La cuisinière s'est fait livrer une partie du repas servit et le traiteur nous a signalé l'agression de son chauffeur ce matin ! Il pensait que rien n'avait été endommagé mais la salade d'avocat contenait un cocktail de fruit de mer !

Veronica : il va bien c'est tout ce qui compte...

Keith : oui je sais ! Écoute on a un autre genre de problème !

Veronica : lequel ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chez Dick le calme était revenu après l'agitation provoquée par le malaise de Logan le shérif et son équipe avait emmené les restes du repas.

Sous la garde d'une voiture de patrouille, Mac dormait paisiblement pendant que Dick victime d'une insomnie jouait sur la console du salon.

Il eu un bruit sourd et les lumières se coupèrent, Dick se précipita dans la chambre….

Mac était profondément endormit pendant que l'ombre du tueur se rapprochait d'elle, une main se posât sur sa bouche, la jeune femme se réveillât brusquement elle était terrifié, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dick une arme à la main :

Dick : hey laisse-la !

Cupidon attrapât sa victime et lui maintenait son couteau sous la gorge :

Dick : je rigole pas laisse la !

Cupidon : non ! Je vais la tuer ! Et je m'occuperais de toi après !

Dick : t'es vraiment cinglé ! J'ai un flingue braqué sur toi !

Cupidon : je ne me laisserais pas avoir pas cette fois !

Flash-back :

Dans la maison de Logan :

Veronica et Mac cherchaient sur Internet des infos sur la vie des suspects possible, Piz était devenu animateur sur une grande radio de LA, au moment de sa disparition il semblait mener une vie tranquille.

Madison avait fait plusieurs séjours dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques, en fouillant un peu Mac se mit à sourire :

Veronica : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mac : son fiancé ! C'est un de mes ex !

Veronica : décidément ! Vous vous amusez à vous piquer vos copains ?

Mac : elle est partit pour Paris il y a 8 mois et on perd sa trace ! Ça ne peut pas être elle ! Retour à la case Piz !

Veronica : mais pourquoi ?

Mac : la jalousie !

Elles fouillaient encore dans le passé de leurs suspects et un nom leur glaçât le sang :

Veronica : alors ça c'est intéressant !

Mac : tu crois que ça peut être ça ?

Veronica : oui certainement mais il faut trouver les connexions ! Recherche dans la liste des appels reçus sur son portable et toutes ses lignes téléphoniques !

2 heures plus tard Madame Jenkins les surprit en plein travail :

Mme Jenkins : alors Mesdemoiselles du nouveau ?

Veronica : non rien ! Mais on cherche toujours !

La vieille dame se dirigeât vers la cuisine, les jeunes femmes avaient enfin trouvé Cupidon ne restait plus qu'à le démasquer.

Logan arrivât le sourire aux lèvres mais sa bonne humeur fut balayée en voyant l'état de son bureau, des listings avaient été étalés un peu partout accompagné de pile de papier dans tous les coins :

Logan : heu les filles ? Vous allez me ranger ça hein ?

Une tête brune et une tête blonde se relevèrent en lui souriant :

Mac : on le tient !

Logan : mais comment ?

Veronica : ha, ha le génie ça ne s'explique pas mon amour !

Dick se présentât avec les 2 autres invités, en voyant le trio au milieu du fatras ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils s'étaient levés, Veronica fit signe au arrivant d'avancer et de refermer derrière eux.

Veronica : on l'a trouvé !

Weevil : on peut l'arrêter votre malade et rentrer chez nous, ma femme et ma fille m'attendent !

Veronica : j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi évident Weevil !

Mac : on sait que qui nous savons est lié à toute l'histoire mais on n'a aucune preuve ! On a besoin que son complice le dénonce et notre tueur est cinglé alors…

Weevil : alors il faut piéger le cerveau ? Et comment on fait alors ?

Veronica : on joue son jeu ! Mais avant il faut mettre hors service le bras armé !

Madame Jenkins annonça le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse la troupe arrivât dans un brouhaha de rire, la vieille dame se réjouit de les voir si détendu :

Mme Jenkins : alors vous partez pour combien de temps Monsieur ?

Logan : quelques jours ! Vous veillerez sur la maison, Cops et Surfeur vous y aideront !

Mme Jenkins : mais bien sur Monsieur ! Je vous souhaite, à tous un bon appétit !

La gouvernante s'en alla en posant sur chacun un regard étrange, quelques minutes plus tard le silence régnait sur la terrasse, Madame Jenkins avançât d'un pas lent pour vérifier que sont stratagème avait bien fonctionné….

Veronica se planta devant elle avec une boite dans les mains, la gouvernante laissât un cri de stupeur lui échapper, elle était mal à l'aise et son interlocutrice s'en réjouit :

Veronica : Madame Jenkins ! Vous semblez surprise de me voir !

Mme Jenkins : non pas du tout Mademoiselle Mars ! Je venais juste débarrasser la table !

Veronica : je ne vous crois pas ! Je me demande juste pourquoi ?

La vieille dame reculait dans l'espoir d'attraper le couteau posé sur le comptoir Dick et Wallace lui tombèrent dessus et Weevil lui passât les menottes :

Weevil : bon maintenant tu nous expliques V ?

Veronica : qui nous savons est le cerveau ! Mais Madame Jenkins n'est pas celle que nous croyons !

Mme Jenkins : Veronica Mars dans toute sa splendeur ! Tu ne sais rien j'ai fais joujou avec toi ! Et tu n'as rien vue !

Mais alors c'est la vieille Cupidon ? demandât le surfeur blond complètement perdu.

Veronica : oui ! Et non !

Logan : Veronica arrête de nous faire enrager !

La jeune femme se tournât vers la gouvernante

Veronica : allez parle Cupidon !

La vieille dame se tournât à son tour vers son ex employeur :

Mme Jenkins : allons Monsieur ! C'est fou ça ! Quand on y pense tout les jours depuis des mois je prends soin de toi ! Je te fais la cuisine ! Je m'occupe de ton linge ! Je nettoie derrière toi et toi Logan tu n'as jamais, jamais rien vue !

Le petit groupe était plus que perplexe et Veronica s'approchât de leur prisonnière et lui retira alors sa perruque et les différentes prothèses qui modifiaient son vrai visage :

Veronica : Madison

Dick : qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut celle-là ?

En pleine crise d'hystérie Madison se débâtait pour échapper à ses geôliers:

Madison : je vais vous tuer !

Dick : pauvre folle ! Et pourquoi? Parce que tu m'as largué en dernière année au lycée !

Mac prit la main de son petit ami, se qui rendit folle de rage la captive retenue par Weevil :

Madison : tu m'as tout pris ! Tu n'es qu'une voleuse ! Tu m'as même prit mon ex petit copain du lycée c'est pathétique !

Dick : mais qu'es-ce tu racontes ?

Madison : ho comme c'est mignon il ne sait pas !

Le génie de l'informatique malgré tout ses talents n'arrivait toujours pas à relier les points entre eux:

Mac : il ne sait pas quoi ?

La voix de la prisonnières était pleine de perfidie:

Madison : mais notre petit secret !

Miss Mars perdait patience et manquât de s'étouffer de dégout:

Veronica : tu veux nous tuer pour ça ?

Les forces semblèrent quitter la folle qui se laissa tomber à terre:

Madison : ça et tellement d'autres choses...

Entre les trois femmes les autres participants attendaient toujours le dénouement:

Logan : les filles ce serait génial si vous nous expliquiez ?

Veronica : heu…

Abasourdie par le discourt de Madison, Mac à bout de souffle révélât enfin son secret:

Mac : Madison et moi avons été échangé à la naissance...

Quelque secondes silencieuses suivirent, chacun réfléchissant au pourquoi et comment quand Logan se mit à fixer alternativement Mac et Madison perplexe:

Logan : tu veux dire qu'elle est toi et que tu es, elle ?

La jolie brune haussât les épaules abattue:

Mac : en quelque sorte...

Un rire cynique résonnât quand Madison relevât légèrement la tête:

Madison : oui ! Et vous savez quoi ! Hé bien moi je l'ai appris le jour de mon non-mariage !

Les autres observaient la serial killeuse d'un calme troublant, elle continuait de parler comme si de rien était:

Madison : oui le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Enfin en réalité le jour le plus horrible de ma vie ! Mon petit fiancé, l'homme de ma vie m'a laissé tomber ! J'ai cru mourir quand il m'a annoncé la bouche en cœur qu'il en aimait une autre ! Il a mit 3 ans à comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas !

Le jour de mon mariage ! Quel abruti ! J'étais dans le bureau de mon père et j'avais la rage ! J'ai tout détruit ! Et au milieu des débris une enveloppe a fini de m'achever ! Échangé avec toi ! Non mais quelle connerie ! Tu t'es regardé ! Je ne suis pas ça !

La voix de Madison de brisa, l'émotion la fit pleurer de rage elle fermât les yeux :

Madison : en découvrant les papiers de l'arrangement financier j'ai demandé des explications à mes parents ! Ils m'ont donc tout raconté !

Alors poussé par la curiosité j'ai voulut savoir qui tu étais ! Et la quelle horreur quand je t'ai trouvé devant ta porte en plein pelotage avec Mon Fiancé !

J'ai sombré ! Tu m'avais tout prit ! Tout ! J'ai essayé d'oublier ! Mais j'étais obsédé par toi ! Mes parents m'ont envoyé en cure ! Pour mon bien ! Mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un homme merveilleux !

Veronica : et c'est pour l'attraper lui qu'il falloir que nous soyons plus malin que lui !

Fin du flash back.

OoOoOoO

Logan se réveillât après un cauchemar, il fut surprit de ne pas trouver prés de lui sa petite amie mais un mot :

_Coucou mon chéri _

_Madison à réussit à se sauver je pars la chercher et je reviens très vite_

_Je t'aime V_

Logan : je ne le sens pas ce coup la V !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme tout en noir, il pointa une arme sur lui, Logan eu juste le temps de sauter de son lit qu'il était déjà mitraillé, les tires cessèrent et l'agresseur avançât :

Homme : t'es un homme mort sort de là et meure en homme !

Logan attendit qu'il soit suffisamment prêt pour pousser son lit et coincer l'homme contre le mur :

Logan : tu fais moins le malin !

Logan lui prit son arme tomber entre les couvertures l'homme était presque inconscient mais le jeune scénariste lui secouât le flingue sous le nez :

Logan : c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ?

Homme : vous avez essayé de lui jouer un tour mais il sait tout !

Logan : où est-il ?

Homme : il est partit s'occuper personnellement de ta copine !

Logan lui mit son poing dans la figure pour finir de l'assommer et s'habillât dans le couloir il croisât Sacks affolé :

Sacks : j'ai entendu du bruit ça va ?

Logan : moi oui ! Mais le gars dans la chambre non ! Où est le shérif ?

Sacks : en route pour la maison de votre ami Monsieur…

Logan : ok j'y vais et rappelez des renforts on va en avoir besoin!

Dans sa chambre de Dick contrôlait plus ou moins la situation, Mac lui lançât un coup d'œil et dans une parfaite symbiose la brune donnât un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son agresseur, Dick se rapprochât et arrachât le couteau des mains de son ex dingo.

Veronica passât la porte au bon moment, juste pour passer les menottes à la l'intruse :

Veronica : vous vous êtes bien débrouillez tout les 2 !

Dick : merci ! Mais pourquoi elle est là ! Je croyais qu'elle devait être interné !

Veronica : elle a réussit a se sauver ! Notre plan a légèrement capoté !

Madison : ho ça oui ! Je lui ai tout raconté ! Il va venir pour m'aider !

Veronica : je…

Voix : alors Veronica ! Tu m'attendais ?

Veronica : non ! En réalité je rêvais de ne jamais te revoir !

Voix : oui je sais ! Monsieur Kane m'a prévenu !

Veronica : mais l'envie de te venger était beaucoup trop forte !

Madison était toujours retenue par Dick, la jeune femme devint mielleuse en voyant son petit ami :

Madison : Gorichou ! Dit lui qu'elle va crever ! Qu'ils vont tous crever !

Veronica : charmant ! Merci Madison toujours aussi sympa !

Madison : Gorichou ! Dit lui qu'elle est méchante !

Gorichou après un léger rictus de dégoût envoya un baiser à sa complice :

Gory : oui ma beauté ! Alors Veronica ne soit pas si vilaine avec ma fiancée !

Dick sous la menace de Gory lâchât Madison qui s'empressât de rejoindre son fiancé :

Madison : tu vois chéri ! Elle est là ! Je te l'avais promis que tu pourrais tous les avoir et ils sont tous là ! J'ai bien travaillé ?

Gory : oui ma douce !

Madison : ils ont été très méchant avec moi tu sais !

Flash back :

Dans la cuisine les révélations de la fausse gouvernante avait jeté un froid sur l'assistance, Veronica posât la boite sur le plan de travail :

Veronica : tu vois ta seule erreur aura été de vouloir nous empoisonner ! Juste par précaution j'avais disposé quelques caméras dans la maison et je sais qu'hier soir déjà tu as tenté ta chance avec ton pouding à la mort au rat ! Heureusement personne n'en a mangé !

Logan : oui on aurait put tous y passer ! Tu aurais put nous prévenir V !

Veronica : je n'étais sûr de rien ! Et puis par précaution j'ai tout jeté ! Ce matin elle a réessayée avec le jus d'orange !

Logan : on fait quoi maintenant V ?

Veronica : il faut trouver ce que Cupidon et son petit copain nous ont réservé !

Ils fouillèrent donc la chambre de l'ancienne gouvernante….

Fin du flash-back

Veronica : on a trouvé un cahier avec les notes manuscrites de votre plan... Je dois bien avouer que tu as bien fait les choses Gory.

L'homme la fixait avec une lueur noire dans les yeux :

Gory : il a bien fallut ruser ! Tu avais pris tes précautions en menaçant le Château de tout révéler si je tentais quoi que ce soit !

Veronica : alors tu t'es amusé à jouer les mentor pour une folle hystérique ?

Gory : en devenant Médecin je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une patiente avec qui j'aurai autant de point commun ! Madison m'a offert une occasion merveilleuse de me venger !

Veronica : tu t'es servit d'elle contre nous !

Gory : s'était une élève très douée ! Je lui ai laissé le soin de choisir la façon moi tout ce que je voulais s'était vous avoir tous ici ! Sans que l'on puisse me soupçonner moi !

Veronica : désolé mais tu as échoué !

Gory : j'ai joué, j'ai perdu ! Mais avoue que cette partie de cache-cache t'a plu ?

Veronica : non ! Je ne m'amuse pas de voir des gens mourir !

Gory : je t'ai observé pendant ses longues années, j'ai bien vue ta quête d'une vie meilleure... Regarde toi V je te rend service en mettant fin à tes jours ! Tu ne seras jamais heureuse tu n'es pas faites pour ça !

Veronica : tu ne me connais pas !

Au loin on entendait les sirènes des voitures du shérif, Veronica pointa son arme sur le visiteur :

Veronica : rend toi !

Gory : non ! Je n'ai pas prévu de sortir d'ici sans t'avoir tuer mais nous attendons encore ton petit copain !

Veronica : il est à l'hôpital grâce à toi ! Logan ne viendra pas !

Gory : c'est vrai ! Le coup de la salade au fruit de mer ! Dommage qu'une bonne âme lui est sauvée la vie parce que cette mort lui paraîtra douce après ce que je vous réserve ! Enfin sauf si le tueur que j'ai engagé a réussit sa mission !

Veronica : si tu lui a fais que ce quoi je t'étranglerais de mes mains !

Gory : quelle tigresse ! J'adore ça chez une jolie fille !

La fiancée de Gory eu un haut-le-cœur entendant son bien-aimé, Veronica voulu en profiter :

Veronica : alors Madison tu es fière de ton petit fiancé ?

Madison : il est merveilleux !

Veronica : tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Il va te tuer toi aussi !

Madison : mais non ! Il m'aime ! Tu n'es qu'une jalouse !

Veronica : moi jalouse de toi ! Regarde les choses en face il s'est servit de toi, et maintenant tu ne lui es plus d'aucune utilité !

Gory : ne l'écoute pas chérie ! Approche !

Madison se rapprochât alors en ne quittant pas le regard de Veronica, dans son dos le fiancé tira, la jeune femme touchée à l'épaule s'écroula en hurlant de douleurs :

Veronica : je t'avais prévenu !

Gory : ferme la ! Allez tout le monde descend gentiment au salon !

Veronica toujours armée fit signe à ses amis de ne pas bouger :

Veronica : on reste là et toi tu jettes ton arme !

Le psychiatre cinglé tira alors sur Dick :

Gory : toi jettes ton arme !

Logan avait réussit à entrer, il cherchait nerveusement ou ils pouvaient bien être quand les coups de feu et les cris l'attirèrent…

A l'extérieur le shérif Mars et ses hommes prenaient position.

Gory n'avait pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte, Madison se vidait de son sang à ses pieds, Mac s'appliquât à appuyer sur la blessure du bras de son petit ami et au milieu Veronica avait jetée son arme :

Gory : voilà tu vois Veronica on va finir par s'entendre !

Veronica : laisse les autre s'en aller pourquoi vouloir notre mort à tous ? À part Logan aucun de mes amis ne t'a fais quoi que ce soit !

Gory : erreur ! Ils t'ont tous aidé à un moment ou un autre ! Mac le génie de l'informatique ! Wallace le traître qui nous a tous balancé ! Weevil ton homme de main pour faire parler mes sois disant amis qui t'on permit de me trouver ! Tous à votre façon vous êtes responsables ! En entrant dans l'organisation j'aurai du avoir un avenir grandiose au lieu de ça toi et ta bande de dégénéré m'avez traîner dans la boue et le Château ne m'a plus jamais permit d'évoluer je suis un petit médecin de province qui soigne des folles comme elle !

Madison dans un éclair de lucidité lui sauta dessus en criant :

Madison : je ne suis pas folle ! On m'a volé ma vie !

Une détonation interrompit la lutte, Gory regardât d'un air surprit sa chemise blanche se colorer d'un rouge foncé.

Logan arrivât en courant pour désarmer le mourant qui glissât sur le sol, pendant la bagarre Madison avait violemment pousser Gory contre une table dans le couloir sous le choc Gory s'était lui-même tiré une balle dans le cœur.

Sa fiancée en larme s'était collée à lui pour le supplier :

Madison : mon amour ! Ne me laisse pas mon amour !

Le shérif donnait l'assaut…

Veronica s'était jeté dans les bras de son petit ami…

Le shérif Mars fut étonné du calme étrange qui régnait dans la chambre.

Madison pleurait son amoureux, Dick serrait les dents pour jouer les dures devant une Mac affolée.

Logan et Veronica ne se quittaient plus, Keith se rapprochât alors de sa fille :

Keith : finalement tu t'es débrouillée toute seule ?

Veronica : en quelque sorte ! Ils se sont entre tué ! Au moins ils n'ont tués personne aujourd'hui !

La jolie blonde souriait pendant que les ambulanciers emmenaient les blessées.

Veronica voix off : alors Cupidon est hors service ! Mais je suis sur que vous vous demandez comment on est arrivé là hein ?

En découvrant que Madison avait été soigné dans la clinique d'un certain Goya Sorokin tout est devenu extrêmement clair !

Je savais que Monsieur Kane respecterait sa promesse de protéger Logan et les autres d'une éventuelle vengeance de Gory, alors pour ce venger de moi notre cher Gory ne pouvais pas agir au grand jour il avait besoin d'un alibi en quelque sorte !

Il a manipulé Madison complètement psychotique, se chargeant de tuer les parents de celle-ci pour brouiller les pistes.

De son coté Madison devait nous réunir et nous faire rentrer à Neptune pour que son fiancé chéri puisse obtenir sa vengeance.

Si leur plan avait réussit nous serrions tous morts et l'un et l'autre se serait servit d'alibi.

Wallace sa fiancé et Weevil vont bien ! En trouvant le calepin meurtrier de Madison nous avons pu faire croire à Gory que le plan se poursuivait sans problème sans que leur vie ne soit réellement menacée !

Si Madison ne s'était pas sauvée Gory se serait fait prendre en s'en prenant à moi ou à Logan, mais l'histoire c'est fini d'un autre façon….

Je me demande quand même où-est Piz ?

La jolie blonde fixait la villa pleine de monde les lumières de gyrophares des ambulances faisaient danser les ombres sur la façade du bâtiment si accueillant habituellement.

Logan se rapprochât d'elle pour la couvrir d'une couverture :

Logan : ça va aller ou tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?

Veronica : ça va ! Et toi ?

Logan : ça ira très bien ! Je suis content que ce soit enfin terminé !

Veronica : on rentre ?

Logan : avec plaisir !

Ils passèrent près d'une voiture, et des coups provenant du coffre les laissèrent perplexe :

Veronica : attend je vais chercher papa !

La jeune femme revint avec son père et un adjoint, les 2 hommes braquèrent leurs armes sur le coffre et la jeune femme au signal ouvrit en grand :

Veronica : Piz !

Logan : qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ?

Keith : on va le savoir !

Le shérif se penchât sur le jeune animateur radio bâillonné et ligoté, il les fixait comme on fixerait un ovni, le bâillon défait Keith tenta d'établir le contacte :

Keith : Stosh ? Stosh tu m'entends mon garçon ?

Devant le manque de réaction de jeune homme qui continuait de fixer Veronica, Logan et Keith attrapèrent le garçon et le firent sortir :

Logan : Piz tu es encore la ? Ils ont du le lobotomiser !

Veronica : Logan !

Logan : quoi ? Regarde-le !

Veronica : il est traumatisé !

La jeune femme se rapprochât de son ex et lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule :

Veronica : hey Piz c'est fini tu es sorti d'affaire !

Le jeune homme sembla enfin réagir en regardant la main posée sur son épaule, Veronica passât son autre main sous le menton de son ex :

Veronica : hey répond moi ça va ?

Piz : vous n'êtes qu'une bande de fou !

Il partit en courant vers une ambulance, Veronica ne comprenait rien elle le regardait atterrée, Logan la prit par la taille et l'entraîner vers sa voiture :

Logan : je crois qu'il a raison !

Veronica : quoi que nous sommes fou ?

Logan : bah ouais !

Veronica : il me fait de la peine !

Logan : il s'en remettra !

Veronica : je fais cet effet à tous les hommes ?

Logan : lequel ?

Veronica : l'envie de fuir ?

Logan : pas à moi ! Et s'est bien non ?

Veronica :….

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire mystérieux….


	12. Chapter 12

Logan se retournât dans le lit comme souvent il passât son bras sur la place vide, Veronica l'avait encore abandonnée, il souffla bruyamment en gardant ses yeux clos.

Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas trouver un mot lui apprenant le départ de celle qu'il voulait aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

Cela faisait 3 semaines que l'affaire Cupidon était bouclée, Veronica passait ses nuits chez lui mais dès qu'il parlait d'emménagement définitif la jeune femme s'esquivait par son humour.

Le jeune homme ne sachant plus sur quel pieds danser attendait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais il ne savait pas comment la retenir, elle s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour.

La nuit lui avait offert un rêve qu'il comptait bien rendre réel, son inconscient lui avait peut être donné la solution.

Il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller sans se battre, Logan fini par ouvrir les yeux, il fixait le plafond quand il fut surpris par le miaulement de Surfeur assis sur l'oreiller voisin.

Le matou l'observait pendant que sa queue allait et venait en rythme :

Logan : bonjour Surfeur !

L'animal lui répondit par un miaou :

Logan : où est-elle encore ? Tu le sais toi ?

Le chat sauta du lit pour sortir par la baie vitrée, Logan se levât et suivit le matou, Veronica observait les collines verdoyantes, son petit ami sourit en la voyant.

Il s'approchât lentement et passât ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit, Logan déposât un baiser dans son cou :

Logan : bonjour

Veronica : bonjour

Logan : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Veronica : tu dormais si bien !

Elle lui sourit en posant sa tête au creux de son cou, Logan sentit que s'était sans doute le bon moment, il approchât doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa bien-aimée :

Logan : épouse-moi !

Le silence lui répondant, Logan s'écarta et l'obligeât à se retourner, la jeune femme lui sourit légèrement ce qui le rassurât :

Logan : tu ne veux pas ? Je savais bien que j'avais peu de chance de te convaincre sans la bague et le diamant monstrueusement énorme !

Elle lui sourit plus franchement :

Veronica : oui c'est vrai un gros caillou hors de prix et très voyant tout à fait mon style !

Logan : je prends note ! Tu préfères un petit, mais je suis sérieux épouse-moi V !

Veronica : je …j'ai envie de dire oui, mais….je me pose des questions… et…

Logan : je peux savoir où est le problème ?

Veronica : il n'y a pas de problème !

Logan : je voudrai en être sûr, tu es distante et si je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux alors je voudrais que tu me le dises !

Veronica : mais je vais bien!

Logan : je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse V ! Et je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Et ça me fais du mal de te voir comme ça tu comprends ?

Veronica : je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas….

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui la gênait, ils avaient tout pour être heureux et pourtant quelque chose l'empêchais de savourer le bonheur qui était là devant ses yeux.

Elle jouait avec son alliance, Logan lui prit la main et l'obligeât à le regarder dans les yeux :

Logan : tu veux que je te raconte la saison 4 ?

Elle lui sourit en approuvant de la tête :

Logan : quand la saison dernière s'est terminée je me suis retrouvé comme un idiot ! C'est vrai jusque là, tu m'avais inspiré tant d'histoire ! Faire parti de ta vie avait été riche en émotion et en rebondissement !

Mais après tu es parti !

Je n'avais plus rien à raconter ! J'ai même envisagé d'arrêter, mais les dirigeants de la chaîne m'ont offert un pont d'or pour une saison supplémentaire !

Après plusieurs nuits d'insomnie et plusieurs orgie de marshmallow, j'ai fini par m'endormir sur mon bureau et j'ai fais un rêve !

J'ai rêvé que je partais à ta recherche et qu'à force d'excuse et d'amour tu finissais par me pardonner !

Et la saison 4 de la série raconte ça !

Verra était parti et Loni la poursuit elle le jette mais il s'accroche et ils finissent par se retrouver !

Veronica : ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfant aussi ?

Logan : je suis sérieux V ! Je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir à l'époque ! J'aurai du me battre pour te prouver mon amour ! J'ai été lâche et j'ai mis 10 ans à le comprendre !

Veronica : dans mon souvenir l'histoire se termine par une bagarre ! La cafétéria ?

Logan : V arrête de faire ça !

Veronica : je suis désolé ! Mais je me suis promis quelque chose et je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier !

Logan : dis toujours !

Veronica : pendant que Gory nous menaçait il a dit quelque chose….. Que je n'étais pas faite pour être heureuse ! Et une partie de moi le pense aussi !

Logan : il a dit ça pour te faire du mal ! On a tous la chance de pouvoir être heureux un jour ou l'autre : il faut juste savoir saisir sa chance !

Veronica : je le sais ! Mais j'ai parfois l'impression de me chercher moi-même ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les 15 dernières années la tête sous l'eau…. Que tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis la mort brutal de Lilly n'a été qu'à une succession d'épreuve auquel il fallait que je survive parce que je n'ai fais que ça !

Survivre !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté des choses ! J'ai faillit te laisser passer toi ! Et je ne veux plus faire ça !

Logan : tu peux peut-être essayer de juste profiter de la vie pour changer non ?

Veronica : oui ! Justement c'est là que je voulais en venir ! Avant que Cupidon ne commence à faire son cinéma je devais partir !

Logan : ne me dis que tu veux partir maintenant ?

Veronica : laisse-moi finir ! Je voulais essayer d'imaginer ma vie autrement !

Logan : je suis là moi !

Veronica : je sais Logan ! Viens avec moi !

Logan : mais où ?

Veronica : où tu veux !

Logan : mais pas ici ?

Veronica : j'ai toujours voulu voyager ! Mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire ! Il y a trop de chose que j'ai envie de faire et ici j'ai atteint mes limites ! J'ai déjà essayé le saut en parachute ! À l'élastique ! La plongée sous marine tous les trucs qui donnent le grand frisson !

Logan : tu veux jouer les aventurières ?

Veronica : j'ai risqué ma vie tellement souvent…. Je connais trop bien la sensation d'avoir peur de mourir en ayant des regrets et je ne le veux plus ! Je veux vivre ! Et je veux vivre ça avec toi ! Parce que finalement tu es celui qui me donne le vrai grand frisson ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement que ça m'a terrifié… je t'ai fuie et je ne veux plus fuir !

Logan : d'accord !

Il l'embrassât passionnément et s'en alla avec un sourire énigmatique, Veronica le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il partait faire.

La jeune femme essayât de le suivre mais il était déjà loin.

Logan ne réapparut qu'en début de soirée, il observait la jolie blonde endormit sur le canapé son chat sur les genoux, il la réveillât d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres :

Veronica : hum tu veux jouer les princes charmants maintenant ?

Logan : non ! Moi je suis le prince pas très charmant ! Tu aurais changé d'avis ?

Veronica : hum je ne sais pas encore ! Mais tu fais des progrès !où étais-tu ?

Logan : à mon bureau ! J'avais des choses à régler ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Veronica : non ! Surfeur a pris ta place !

Logan : ha mince ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Veronica : un poney ?

Logan : non ! Le poney se sera pour noël si tu es sage !

Veronica : qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

Il lui tendit la pochette d'une compagnie aérienne, la jeune femme ouvrit impatiente et sourit en se jetant au cou de son petit ami heureux d'avoir eu la bonne idée de demander un coup de main à Mac :

Logan : alors prête pour l'aventure ?

Veronica : ho que oui !

Elle prit le temps de le remercier d'un baiser avant de partir en courant boucler les valises.

Dans l'avion Veronica respirait le bonheur, même si ses amis allaient lui manquer s'était sans aucun regret qu'elle partait pour l'aventure :

Veronica voix off : bon ok l'aventure est un grand mot surtout lorsque votre chéri est un scénariste célèbre qui ne supporte pas de vivre dans un hôtel auquel il manquerait les étoiles insigne de luxe ! Mais tant qu'il est près de moi je sais que tout ira bien ! Il arrive justement !

Logan lui sourit :

Logan : tu es sur de toi le FBI t'attendra ?

Veronica : oui !

Logan : promet que tu seras sage et que tu ne résoudras pas les éventuels crimes que nous pourrions croiser sur notre chemin ?

Elle rit à gorge déployée en lui prenant la main :

Veronica : je ne peux rien promettre mais je me tiendrais loin des ennuis… dans la mesure du possible ! Hey j'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi !

Elle lui tendit une petit boite, Logan s'empressa de l'ouvrir, il en sortit un chaîne avec l'alliance qu'elle portait la veille encore :

Logan : pourquoi tu me l'offres ?

Veronica : le jour ou je l'ai acheté j'y ai fais graver ma devise...

Il lit :

Logan : carpe diem ? Vie l'instant présent, bonne devise !

Veronica : je n'en ai plus besoin pour me le rappeler puisque je suis avec toi !

Elle l'embrassât du bout des lèvres quand :

Veronica : Mais toi tu peux vraiment te permettre de partir comme ça ?

Logan : tant que j'ai un accès Internet et mon portable je peux travailler de n'import où !

Elle se blottit contre son épaule :

Veronica : alors filons loin d'ici !

Pendant 3 ans ils ont fait le tour du monde, visité toute les capitales civilisés selon Logan c'est-à-dire avec au minimum un palace prêt à les accueillir pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois.

Ils s'amusaient trop pour rentrer, Keith les avait rejoint pour les grandes occasions, Dick et Mac s'étaient mariés sur une plage de Tahiti, Wallace avait réussit l'exploit de les faire venir à New York l'année précédente pour son mariage lui aussi.

Mais le grand retour était prévu pour aujourd'hui, Keith et Dick arpentait le hall de l'aéroport en se demandant quelle surprise leur réservait les globe-trotters.

Veronica leur avait annoncée leur retour en étant très mystérieuse, depuis un an ils s'étaient posés, mais les aléas de la vie avaient empêché Keith et les autres de faire le voyage pendant l'année, ils étaient donc heureux de le revoir enfin.

Ils s'attendaient à tout et apprendre qu'ils arriveraient de Las Vegas n'avait fait qu'accentuer leur anxiété.

Au milieu de la foule, Logan apparut rayonnant de bonheur, Veronica lui tenait la main en voyant le couffin que tenait le jeune homme, Keith comprit la surprise.

Veronica se précipitât dans les bras de son père :

Veronica : tu m'as manqué mon petit papa !

Keith : toi aussi ma chérie ! Heu dit moi tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous parler de quelque chose ?

La jeune femme pris le nourrisson qui gazouillait :

Veronica : tout le monde ! Je vous présente Paris Hilton Echolls ! Oui on l'a baptisé comme ça parce que… enfin vous avez comprit non ?

L'assemblée resta muette devant le sourire mutin de la jeune maman, sous le choc personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, Logan commença à rire en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde :

Logan : elle se moque de vous ! C'est un petit garçon et il s'appelle Ryan Keith Echolls !

Keith se reprit et prit son petit fils dans ses bras :

Keith : il est magnifique ! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Veronica : surprise !

Mac pointa son doigt sur les mains des heureux parents :

Mac : mais que vois-je ? Vous….

Logan : on s'est marié au César Palace hier soir pour la saint valentin !

Veronica : Logan le romantique a encore frappé !

Logan : ho mais on peut toujours divorcer si tu veux !

Veronica : hum…..

Logan : ok j'appelle mon avocat en rentrant !

Veronica : non ! Non non non ! Je te garde !

La petite troupe s'en alla en rigolant….

Veronica venait de coucher son fils, il dormait déjà quand son petit mari la rejoignit :

Logan : alors pas trop déçu d'être rentré ?

Veronica : non ! Pas avec tout ce qui nous attend encore ici.

Le couple enlacé regardait le petit ange qui rêvait…..

**Fin **


End file.
